Los invencibles en Marvel y DC
by vortex zero
Summary: El universo está en total peligro ante la aniquilación total que se cerca solo 10 personas son capaces de impedir que ocurra tal cosa naruto,sasuke,ichigo,luffy,genos,kaneki,eren,escanor,all might,trunks invocados por el vigilante quien les da tal tarea solo ellos podrán detener este caos total
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

En el vasto universo se ve a lo lejos al vigilante meditando, vigilando, pensando, estudiando, viendo el futuro para ver qué es lo que le depara al universo para estar precavido de un desastre universal en eso el vigilante tiene una visión del universo en donde ve solo cenizas, muerte, sangre, caos y destrucción total ante toda la existencia del universo.

-¿Qué es esto?-decía el vigilante muy preocupado

El vigilante se propuso a seguir investigando y estudiando sobre este sombrío futuro que se avecinaba.

-Si esto es lo que viene… ¿puede haber forma de evitarlo?-se preguntaba el vigilante

-Por lo que veo de este futuro ante esto y estos seres monstruosamente poderosos veo que no me queda otra opción tendré que buscar ayuda fuera de este universo reclutar a personas extraordinariamente poderosas que puedan proteger este universo-el vigilante se dispuso a usar su poder para ver diferentes dimensiones, buscando seres de buen corazón que puedan defender este universo el cual está en peligro.

El vigilante viendo diferentes dimensiones logro encontrar 10 seres lo suficientemente capaces y fuertes de lograr proteger el universo ante el peligro eminente y fuertes de lograr proteger el universo ante el peligro eminente.

-10 almas dignas de ser leyendas y poder cuidar este universo lo que se avecina no es bueno solo ellos pueden lograrlo salvar este universo solo ellos podrán ante el mortífero futuro que pronto llegara.

El vigilante se dispone a crear 10 portales trayendo a los 10 guerreros que protegerán el universo en especial el planeta tierra el cual tiene una enorme sobrecarga de proporciones cósmicas y la hace muy codiciada por seres malignos.

-Bien…Trunks, All Might, Escanor, Eren Jaeger, Ken Kaneki, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy, Ichigo Kurosaki, Genos…confió en ustedes para salvar este universo conviértanse una vez más en los héroes que siempre han sido.


	2. Chapter 1:Una nueva luz

**Capítulo 1: Una nueva luz**

De los 10 portales salen 10 guerreros muy poderosos cuyos nombres son: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ken Kaneki, Trunks, All Might, Escanor, Eren Jaeger, Monkey D. Luffy, Genos esos los 10 grandes héroes que protegerán el universo había salido de sus portales.

-Sé que están confundidos y en donde están y porqué están aquí y quien soy mi nombre es el vigilante y mi propósito de traerlos a todos ustedes es porque en su mundo ustedes ya cumplieron su misión y aquí les doy la oportunidad de volver a vivir una vida protegiendo este universo el cual está en peligro-el vigilante les diría con firmeza y necesidad.

-¿Nos estas diciendo que nos devolviste a la vida a cada uno para tener otra oportunidad de vivir ya la vez proteger este universo el cual está en amenaza? , ¿Y porque deberíamos ayudar y aceptar? -Diría Escanor muy soberbiamente.

-Solicito con urgencia su ayuda este universo tiene una historia y vida muy hermosa y pronto todo eso dejara de existir un mal no más bien seres extremadamente peligrosos y poderosos afectados el poder de devastar toda la vida sobre el universo y no hay nadie quien los detendrá a menos que ustedes lo hagan por eso tengo la necesidad de reunirlos aquí por favor acepten-diría el vigilante en un tono algo preocupado.

-Yo acepto ayudare como sea posible para detener al mal existente-diría All Might

-Sasuke y yo igual aceptamos-diría muy emocionado Naruto

-Oye dobe ¿en qué momento aceptable? -Diría muy amargado Sasuke

-Vamos Sasuke acepta la oscuridad nunca debe ganar-le rogaría Naruto a Sasuke

-De acuerdo dobe acepto solo porque también tengo curiosidad sobre esto-diría Sasuke secamente.

-Yo acepto pero con la condición de que me prometan de que hay seres poderosos con los que pueden pelear y también entretenerme-diría Escanor de una manera muy soberbia.

-A mí me da igual así que acepto- diría fríamente Kaneki.

-Ok cuenten conmigo-diría Luffy

-Acepto no dejare que nada malo le suceda al universo lo prometo-diría Trunks muy decidido.

-De acuerdo yo iré con ustedes ayudare a incinerarlos a todos esos malvados y proteger el universo-diría de forma muy recta Genos.

-Yo no tengo mucho interés en ir pero aun así tengo demasiada curiosidad tengo la necesidad de proteger a quienes no pueden luchar-diría eren muy seguro.

-Yo tengo curiosidad ante todo esto además de que tampoco permitiré que nada le ocurra al universo-diría Ichigo un poco emocionado

-Muy bien gracias por aceptar los envíos de inmediato al planeta tierra pero antes ... -el vigilante les entrega registros e identificaciones falsas a cada uno y dinero para que no tengan problemas al llegar-y una cosa más- el vigilante usaría su poder para mejorar a cada uno de los guerreros, empezando por Naruto y Sasuke a ambos al mejorarlos los pondría con todo su poder del sabio de los 6 caminos a Sasuke el chakra para el rinnesharingan y demás y para Naruto el modo sabio de los 6 caminos y algo de poder de las 9 bestias con colas además de tener un Kurama dentro de él, con All Might le quito la herida que tenía que hacer que no tenga tiempo límite al transformarse en su forma muscular,con Escanor hará que este pueda estar transformado en su forma musculosa cuanto quiero así sea de día o de noche y su poder no disminuirá incluyendo que use la forma "The One" cuando él lo desee, con lo que no tendrá ningún límite de 13 años de vida por su poder de titán cambiante y sé transformarse cuantas veces desee, con Kaneki pueda que el pudiese vivir de ambas comidas tanto de comida normal como comer humanos el cual es optaría por la comida normal, con Genos y Luffy no se que hacer nada ya que no tendrían defectos y con Ichigo haría que cuando utilizase la getsuga tenshou final no perdiera sus poderes de manera permanente sino de manera temporal por 1 día completo estando en eren haría que no tendría un límite de 13 años de vida por su poder de titán cambiante y se transformará cuantas veces desee, con Kaneki hará que el pudiese vivir de las comidas tanto de comida normal como comer humanos el cual es optaría por la comida normal, con Genos y Luffy no podrían hacer nada ya que no tendrían defectos y con Ichigo podrían hacer que cuando utilicen la getuga tense final sin perdurar sus poderes de manera permanente sino de manera temporal por 1 día completo estando en eren haría que no tendría un límite de 13 años de vida por su poder de titán cambiante y se transformará cuantas veces desee, con Kaneki hará que el pudiese vivir de las comidas tanto de comida normal como comer humanos el cual es optaría por la comida normal, con Genos y Luffy no podrían hacer nada ya que no tendrían defectos y con Ichigo podrían hacer que cuando utilicen la getuga tense final sin perdurar sus poderes de manera permanente sino de manera temporal por 1 día completo estando en Genos y Luffy no tendrá que hacer nada, ya que no tendrían defectos y con Ichigo podría hacer que cuando utilice la getuga tensehou final no pierda sus poderes de manera permanente sino de manera temporal por 1 día completo estando en Genos y Luffy no tendrá que hacer nada, ya que no tendrían defectos y con Ichigo podría hacer que cuando utilice la getuga tensehou final no pierda sus poderes de manera permanente sino de manera temporal por 1 día completo estando en coma.

-Bien ustedes están listos ahora una cosa mas no peleen entre si conozcanse sean una familia sean un buen equipo yo confió en ustedes tenga suerte protejan el universo-el vigilante diría eso y luego los transportes en un portal dimensional hacia nueva york

Al llegar todos a una nueva york empezarían a conocerse y así pasaría un mes en donde los 10 protagonistas se habían vuelto buenos amigos, Escanor y All Might se habrían vuelto mejores amigos y entre los 2 habían abierto un bar-restaurante, Ichigo llegaron a un trabajo como asesor de un abogado ciego el cual este sería Matt murdock alias temerario, Naruto perdió un trabajo como fotógrafo en el diario el clarín, siento este rival de trabajo de Peter Parker, Trunks y Genos obtuvieron un trabajo de ingeniería mecánica en industrias stark Luffy obtuvo un trabajo como repartidor,Kaneki y sus hijos no trabajarán pero se quedarán a cuidar la casa en el cual todos viven además de recolectar información sobre este mundo también habrían hecho algunos de ellos, algunos cursos de informática o computación para afectar a este mundo y actualizarse y Sasuke tampoco podrían haber obtenido un trabajo y haría lo mismo que Luffy y eren solo quE en las noches en secreto sin decirles a los demás vaga como un vigilante por la ciudad deteniendo un poco el crimen.

Un día tranquilo estarían todos en su casa charlando y conviviendo periódicamente como todos los días hasta que Naruto y Luffy se les haya ocurrido la idea de tener nombres para cuando llegue el momento de ser héroes.

-Que buena idea joven Naruto –diría All Might emocionado sobre el tema

-Yo inicio- diría eren - seré The Titán

-Yo me seguiré llamando igual a All Might ya que mi verdadero ya lo he dicho el cual es toshinori yagi-diría All Might

-Yo me llamare… The Lion Capital suena muy épico en realidad-diría Escanor muy orgulloso sobre su apodo

-Mi apodo de héroe será King pirat porque yo soy el rey pirata jajajajaja- diría Luffy emocionado

-Yo me llamare como yo llamaban en mi mundo Demon cyborg-diría Genos

-Yo seré… Shinigami porque bueno, soy un Shinigami-diría Ichigo

-Yo seré kyubi así se llama mi bestia con cola kurama o por lo menos su nombre de pila-diría Naruto

-Yo no sé qué pensar en realidad así que dame igual llamare akatsuki porque mi hermano estuvo ahí y ayudé a desmantelarlo en secreto-diría Sasuke desinteresado

-El mío será ghoul porque soy mitad ghoul y mitad humano y suena bien para mí-diría Kaneki un poco desinteresado

-El mío será Saiyajin en nombre de mi raza aunque soy mitad Saiyajin-diría Trunks

-¿Bien pero ahora necesitamos un nombre como grupo como equipo no creen? -Diría Naruto emocionado

En eso Naruto se le vendría a la cabeza una idea y miraría a Trunks el cual también tenía una idea similar.

-Bien nuestro nombre como equipo será ... -ambos dirían al mismo tiempo-LOS INVENCIBLES!


	3. Chapter 2:Fuera de las sombras

**Capítulo 2: Fuera de las sombras**

Tan solo poco tiempo después de haber decidido sus nombres como futuros héroes y su nombre como equipo en el momento que fueron transportados a la tierra hace 1 mes ocurrió un evento en el cual puso en alerta a los héroes más poderosos del planeta Los Vengadores de la Justicia (vengadores + liga de la justicia).

"Torre de los vengadores de la justicia".

Los vengadores justicieros se habían reunido hace un mes por una alarma dimensional por el artefacto interdimensional construido por Cap. Atom, Batman, Reed Richards, Hank Pym y Iron Man que les avisaría si un portal o energía que no fuera de este universo o dimensión entrase en contacto con su mundo.

-Como sabrán hace 1 mes un portal dimensional se abrir en nueva york dejando salir 10 energías de otra dimensión bruce y yo suponemos que son seres de otra dimensión lo más inquietante es que no sabemos su ubicación e intenciones-Diría Iron Man un poco angustiado sobre dicho tema

-Con el artefacto interdimensional hemos logrado rastrear un poco sus rastros ya que saben cómo ocultarse bien por lo que hemos investigado y sabemos deben vivir juntos incluso se mesclan con la civilización pero al parecer en las noches puede que ellos o por lo menos uno de ellos actúa como vigilante a pesar de que sus métodos no son muy limpios casi siempre deja con un trauma psicológico a los criminales que ataca o los deja fuertemente lesionados en su anatomía humana lo que nos preocupa es que al no saber que quieren y sus intenciones tememos que en cierto punto ataquen a civiles o incluso lleguen a escalas más altas como atacar el gobierno o incluso a nosotros sí saben que nuestra existencia – Diría Batman recordando hace 3 años la batalla dimensional que tuvieron los héroes con otras dimensiones y universos teniendo numerosas bajas mayormente civiles.

-Como sea aquellos en esta sala que sean mayormente vigilantes-refiriéndose a Daredevil, Punisher, Red Hood, Red Hood y en parte a Spiderman y a Robín-, deben de tener mayor oportunidad de localizarlos si lo hacen no los enfrente sino que síganlos, vigílenlos y avisen que vieron o localizaron a alguno de ellos para eso les damos esto no solo a aquellos aquí que son más vigilantes sino a cada héroe un artefacto de rastreo de energía dimensional y localizador de rastreo para contactarnos y avisar que los vieron de acuerdo? – diría Iron Man firme mente al cual los héroes asentirían a ello.

Después de una buena reunión se quedarían 4 miembros del equipo para hablar más afondo sobre este tema los cuales serían Batman, Iron Man, Superman y Cap. América.

-¿Y? Entonces, ¿Activamos el plan Beta-X?-diría Superman preocupado ante los visitantes inesperados interdimensionales

-Creo que si ya es hora de ponerlo en marcha-Diría el Cap. América rectamente

-¿Se suponía que el Beta-X era en caso de que el Dr. Manhattan se volviera malo otra vez no?-Diría Superman curioso y dudoso ante esto.

-Si pero parece que lo usaremos en ellos-Diría Batman fría y calculadoramente.

-Bien muchachos bruce y yo lo empezaremos lo antes posible iré a la torre de los 4 fantásticos a pedirle a Reed el cargador de Taquiones para el plan-Diría Iron Man de una forma tranquila

-Yo empezare a armar la parte principal del arma debemos tenerla lista lo más rápido antes de que ocurra lo peor-diría Batman para luego irse rápidamente a preparar el arma.

-Bien el cap y yo nos retiramos-Diría Superman para luego retirarse junto al Capitán América.

2 días después Naruto estaría llegando cansado del trabajo.

-AGGGGGGGG que agotador es trabajar es algo fastidioso y en especial si tienes un rival como Peter Parker-se Quejaría Naruto ante el cansancio de su trabajo como fotógrafo.

-Ese tal Peter Parker debe ser muy bueno en su trabajo como para hacerte estresar tanto-le preguntaría Eren a Naruto.

-Si es muy bueno entre ambos somos los mejores fotógrafos pero él siempre toma mejores fotos del superhéroe Spiderman, yo le eh tomado varias fotos pero en las suyas es como si el héroe posara para el-Se quejaría Naruto.

-Pues deberías tomar mejores fotos que el Dobbe o si no te despedirán-Diría Sasuke en tono burlón.

-Oye Temme y con qué moral lo dices si ni siquiera trabajas-le replicaría Naruto a Sasuke.

-Pero recolecto buena información-le Diría Sasuke a Naruto.

-Si creen que el trabajo de Naruto es estresante imagínense el mío -diría de forma agotadora Ichigo.

-¿Es peor?-Preguntaría Kaneki.

-Si ser el asesor de un abogado es muy estresante por tanto papeleo imagínate que sea ciego pues mi jefe es ciego pero es muy sabio y hábil para ser ciego -se quejaría Ichigo ante su trabajo.

-El mío no es tan estresante porque con mis poderes me puedo mover rápido por las azoteas sin que me vean-Diría Luffy para luego reírse.

Luffy voltearía a ver a Naruto e Ichigo quienes lo mirarían con mirada asesina al presumir que su trabajo es fácil

-Oigan oigan cálmense no es para tanto-diría preocupado Luffy ante lo que puedan hacer Ichigo y Naruto

-Tranquilos chicos no se quejen tanto por sus trabajos solo esfuércense pero no se quejen demasiado si Genos y yo tenemos un buena trabajo algo estresante pero aun así no nos quejamos-diría Trunks para clamar las cosas.

-Pero es que ustedes son muy listo Genos es un cyborg así que su trabajo en ingeniería mecánica no es difícil y tú eres muy listo porque estudiaste demasiado-les replicaría Naruto a Trunks y Genos.

-Ya deja de quejarte Naruto siempre gritas incluso con tus gritos hasta a mí que soy un cyborg das dolor de cabeza-Diría Genos de forma sarcástica.

Ante todo esto los chicos escucharían una explosión seguida de un temblor y ellos mirarían en la ventana a lo lejos verían humo y fuego en el centro de la ciudad

-¿Qué es eso será una bomba?-Diría Luffy preocupado

-Más bien parece un ataque tal vez de un villano-Diría Sasuke seriamente

-Bien-Naruto se tronaría los dedos-creo que es hora de ir chicos pónganse los intercomunicadores y avísenles a Escanor y All Might –Diría Naruto emocionado al ver que por fin lucharían

Todos se pondrían sus inter comunicadores y les avisarían a Escanor y All Might para que en el camino se encontraran.

Escanor se transforma y se pone su armadura dorada con su hacha Rhitta, All Might se transforma poniéndose su traje que siempre uso en BNHA, Sasuke usa un traje igual al de Green Arrow solo que de color negro con rayas rojas y una capucha cargando con su particular katana, Naruto usa un traje similar al de Flash solo que de color naranja con formas de espirales negras, Kaneki tiene el mismo traje que tenía cuando estaba con Aogiri junto a su peculiar mascara de sonrisa con un ojo parchado, eren tiene un traje igual al de Spiderman solo que es gris con rayas negras junto a su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales que ahora funcionan con tecnología en vez de gas también junto a sus espadas, Ichigo tiene el mismo traje/túnica de color negro con algunas rayas blancas junto a su enorme espada, Luffy tiene el mismo traje que Dr. Strange solo que sin la capa junto a su peculiar sombrero de paja, Trunks tiene el mismo traje de pelea que tenía vegeta de color negro y Genos básicamente no tiene un traje solo tiene que romper los tejidos artificiales dejando mostrar sus partes robóticas.

Ya listos los Héroes se lanzaría a la batalla encontrándose con el resto en el camino.

-Bien Invencibles hoy el mundo sabrá de nuestra existencia tal vez nos vean como una amenaza temporal al saber que somos de otra dimensión –Diría All Might

-No importa si es un villano lo derrotaremos y salvaremos todas las vidas posibles como le prometimos al vigilante protegeremos este universo con nuestras vidas no importa que…Cueste lo que cueste-Diría Naruto.

-Cueste lo que cueste-diría All Might

-Cueste lo que cueste-diría Sasuke

-Cueste lo que cueste-diría Escanor

-Cueste lo que cueste-diría Kaneki

-Cueste lo que cueste-diría Genos

-Cueste lo que cueste-diría Luffy

-Cueste lo que cueste-diría Eren

-Cueste lo que cueste-diría Ichigo

-Cueste lo que cueste-diría Trunks


	4. Capítulo 3: El Poder es la Única Ley

**Capítulo 3 El Poder es la Única Ley**

El equipo iría en marcha hacia el campo de combate.

-¿Oigan cuando acabemos con el villano si es que es a eso que lo enfrentamos que haremos después con los héroes lucharan con nosotros no? -Preguntaría Luffy a los demás.

-Pues si no nos queda de otra nos tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos-diría All Might

-no importa quienes sean yo los derrotados con suma fácil-de una forma muy soberbia diría Escanor al cual esto hará que le saliesen gotas a los demás.

Al llegar a los vengadores de la justicia en dificultades luchando con nada más ni nada Michael korvac, quien tenía ventaja sobre los héroes, los héroes ven como Michael korvac lucha salvajemente contra los héroes estar en un equilibrio de ventaja en la lucha aunque korvac la la mayoría de las veces los abatiría a ellos dejando mal herido a varios héroes muy poderosos como Superman, Wonder Woman,, Hulk, Thor, Scarlet Witch, Dr. Strange, Shazam.

El dispositivo interdimensional que tiene Batman le manifestación de presencia de energías dimensionales, el cual le advierte a los demás héroes y voltean de donde se emana la energía eléctrica con Michel korvac se percataría de las 10 presencias poderosas y lo que ven son 10 figuras una 2 de ellas muy altas en metros pero una de ellas en especial resalta ver un ser gigante de 15 metros al ver esto los héroes quedan asombrados y las 10 personas dicen al mismo tiempo ...

-Tu! Infeliz pagaras por destruir la ciudad y herir a civiles indefensos lo lamentaras el resto de tu vida !.

Korvac ve esto y ve que todos tienen un buen nivel de poder para luego repetir la amenaza que acaban de hacer, korvac lanza un rayo de energía hacia ellos pero la explosión no tiene efecto al ver que Sasuke usa armadura del Susanoo bloqueando el ataque , korvac sorprendido ante esto se enoja mejorado su poder usando las 2 manos haciendo una enorme esfera de energía lanzándosela a los 10 guerreros pero Trunks en SSj2 hace un destello final y Genos usa sus cañones de incineración juntando las técnicas para detener el ataque de Korvac lográndolo en el proceso, korvac al ver esto se impresiona aún más.

-impresionante lograron detener mi ataque ... pero eso no será suficiente-lo diría korvac con voz siniestra

En eso Eren se lanza al ataque dándole varios golpes a korvac lastimándolo un poco lanzándolo hacia unos escombros pero korvac se levantaría furioso lanzándose hacia eren dándole fuertes golpes rompiendo sus huesos y la mandíbula arrojándolo hacia el suelo, korvac vería donde esta Eren y este ve que se está regenerando.

-Umm que ser tan curioso me pregunto ... si los demás también lo serán y podrán seguir el ritmo-korvac vería a los demás guerreros de forma siniestra y psicótica.

Korvac se percata de que Sasuke está tras él, Sasuke usa su Sharingan de 3 tomos metiendo a korvac en un fuerte Genjutsu pero korvac logra salir rápido del Genjutsu aunque queda agotado preguntándose qué rayos era eso tan solo para ser atravesado por un Chidori de Sasuke quien luego usaría el Susanoo para golpearlo y lanzarlo hacia unos escombros, korvac se levanta molesto regenerándose de los ataques.

-¿Qué demonios? Ese infeliz me dio 3 buenos ataques JA lo reconozco son fuertes pero aún falta el resto de ellos –diría korvac de forma sarcástica

Antes de que korvac recuperase la postura seria atacado por Ichigo

-¿Y tú que haces? -Le preguntaría korvac a Ichigo

-Solo espera-le respondería fríamente Ichigo a korvac

Ichigo usaría la máscara hueca para enfrentarse a él empezando una pelea muy igualada donde Batman al ver todo esto piensa -, en eso Ichigo hace un Getsuga Tensho cortando a la mitad a korvac instante se regeneraría

-Buen intento chico sigue tratando-diría sarcásticamente korvac

Ichigo aumentaría la intensidad de la pelea haciendo un bankai volviéndose ams fuerte y su espada se vuelve una katana negra

-soportaras esto-Ichigo le diría a korvac tratando de probar su determinación

-ERGGG AHHH-korvac furioso se lanza al ataque teniendo una dura pelea con Ichigo el cual lo cortaremos varias veces pero este se regenerará rápidamente aunque los golpes y ataques especiales de Ichigo le harían más efecto.

Korvac ya fastidiado de Ichigo crea un meteorito en llamas con su poder de manipulaciones al material lanzándoselo a Ichigo impactando en el instante.

-ICHIGOOOO! -Diría Naruto preocupado para luego ir molesto contra korvac

Naruto en modo sabio intenta golpear a korvac pero no puede así que en eso usa el chakra rojo del zorro en 3 colas combinadas con el modo sabio dando un gran poder empezando una gran batalla, Naruto hará cientos de clones de sombras y cada uno podría rasengan impactando a korvac lastimándolo de una manera muy severa, korvac se levanta tan solo para ser apaleado a golpes por Naruto de una manera muy rápida que no puede recuperar el aliento para defenderse hasta que este tomaría los puños de Naruto para arrojarlo al aire para luego hacer una enorme esfera de energía cuántica lanzándosela a Naruto.

-AGH maldición sí que tiene fuerza-Naruto hará un Odama Rasengan para contrarrestar el ataque.

Korvac se elevaría para hacer una onda de rayos de energía hiriendo a Naruto, Trunks y Sasuke.

Este se reiría pero no se percataría de que All Might podría estar detrás del para luego que un california Smash y mandarlo hacia unos escombros luego korvac se levanta lanzándose contra All Might intercambiando buenos y fuertes golpes brutales que harían que temblara el lugar ante tales golpes, korvac ya frustrado por esto se alejaría para hacer un buen ataque pero aparecería Escanor quien hará un Shunshine quemando y erradicando a korvac pero este lograría salvarse al hacer una barrera de energía pero aún así no del todo logro ser quemado brevemente por el Shunshine de Escanor quedando agotado por eso.

-Que ... eres ... tu ... Como ... puedes ser tan ... fuerte tan solo eres un ... mortal tal ataque tan devastador solo podría ... hacerlo un ser cósmico o divino como ... yo-Preguntar korvac agotado a Escanor

-¿Que un ser como tú y nadie más lo puede hacer? ¿Y quién lo piensa? Yo soy quien decide todo aquí yo soy poderoso porque los mismísimos dioses le temen a mi poder yo soy el Maestro del Sol –Diría Escanor de una forma muy intimidante y soberbia haciendo que los vengadores de la justicia se sorprendan ante esto incluso korvac se sorrendería.

Korvac y Escanor batallarían en una fuerte y épica pelea en donde pareciera que ninguno sedería, en un momento dado korvac logra hacer una imitación del Shunshine de Escanor pero este ni se inmuta.

Escanor encendería su hacha en fuego y luego cortaría el pecho de korvac y este trataría de regenerarse pero no podría.

-¿Pero que ... porque no me puedo regenerar está herida? -Se preguntaría korvac así mismo.

-Es porque mi poder es tu debilidad-Diría Escanor para luego hacer una llamarada solar Un enorme sol saldría del dedo de Escanor un enorme sol mucho más grande que él.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Que eres? Porque eres tan fuerte tú y tus compañeros-preguntaría angustiado korvac.

-Yo soy el poder encarnado y mis compañeros son la existencia de fuerza misma-diría Escanor para lanzar su llamarada solar hacia korvac quemándolo.

Korvac trataría de regenerase un poco pero llegaría Kaneki quien se tronaría los dedos y le pediría cuánto es 1000 menos 7 para luego proceder a darle golpes fuertes, ataques, cortadas lastimándolo sin parar nisiquieras lo que dejaría respirar hasta que de tantos golpes diría korvac.

-993 ... 986 ... 979-dira korvac débilmente mientras es apaleado por Kaneki haciendo que este es el dolor diga las palabras hasta que lleguen sucesivamente a 0 para luego Kaneki mandarlo hacia una pared rompiéndola.

Los héroes verían como korvac está siendo vencido poco a poco por los 10 guerreros desconocidos, Thor quien vería esto estaría asombrado por el poder de ellos que sonreiría ante seres muy fuertes.

Korvac se recuperará un poco para luego luchar contra Trunks en SSJ3 teniendo una dura lucha Trunks con su espada lo cortaría varias veces lastimándolo y lo golpearía sin parar.

-Ustedes no me derrotaran me niego-diría molesto korvac

-Eso piensas tú-le respondería Trunks para luego seleccionar un Ataque del Big Bang destruyendo todo a su paso incluyendo un korvac pero este pro suerte lograría sobrevivir.

-Eres duro de matar sabias-diría Trunks sarcásticamente

-Ahora todo cambiara-diría korvac para luego atacar a Trunks quien se defiende de el para proporcionarle golpes que lo mandaría hacia Genos de un golpe

Genos y Korvac pelearían aunque Genos podrían aprovechar la ventaja lastimándolo mucho usando todas sus armas incinerándolo dejándolo muy herido sin poder regenerarse por completo.

-Se acabó-diría Genos para darle una patada arrojándolo al suelo.

Luffy lo atacaría en modo Gear Segundo dándole una ola de golpes estirando sus puños moldeándolos convirtiéndolos en enormes esferas negras dándole un fuerte Gomu Gomu No Bazooka lanzándolo hacia unos escombros.

Korvac se levantaría molesto cambiando su poder y regenerándose volviéndose en su forma cósmica.

-Ahora tengo el poder absoluto no me vencerán ahora- Reiría korvac

-Puede que ahora este al máximo pero nosotros aún no estamos al 100% -Dirían todos para luego Trunks transformarse en SSJB, All Might aumenta el One For All al 100%, Escanor se convierte en The One, Luffy se convierte en Gear Four, Genos actualización su tecnología al 100%, ichigo se convierte en Basto Lorde, Naruto se convierte en modo chakra dorado del kyubi en fase 2 con el modo sabio, Kaneki se vuelve en modo kakuja, Eren en Titán se vuelve en modo Berserker y Sasuke activa El Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno con la marca maldita en fase 2.

Naruto hace un Bijuudama Rasenshuriken lanzándolo a korvac el cual hace una enorme explosión hiriéndolo mucho,Kaneki con sus kagunes y los otros tentáculos de ciempiés los taca tan rápido fuerte que korvac no se puede defender juntando sus kagunes haciendo un solo y gran golpe que lo manda donde Ichigo quien hace un fuerte Getsuga Tensho cortando en miles de lugares a korvac llendo donde Escanor quien solo con su dedo hará una estocada solar arrojándolo donde All Might quien hace un quine hace un fuerte Detroit Smash mandándolo lejos hacia Luffy quien hace un Gomu Gomu No Strom mandándolo hacia Trunks quien hace un Resplandor Final devastando a korvac enviándolo hacia Genos quien junta sus manos haciendo cientos de armas incineradoras disparándole a korvac incinerándolo mandándolo hacia Sasuke quien hace un Amaterasu quemando a korvac con las llamas negras inextinguibles y luego Eren soportar todo su brazo dando un enorme y masivo golpe devastador akorvac enviándolo hacia el suelo y de tal magnitud del impacto hace un enorme cráter.

Korvac quemándose con el Amaterasu herido al borde de la muerte vería a quienes lo derrotaron.

-¿Quienes ... son nosotros ... ustedes? -Diría korvac moribundo

-Nosotros somos ... los que te derrotamos ... nosotros somos los INVENCIBLES! -Dirían todos al mismo tiempo para que al final korvac quede muerto.


	5. Chapter 4: Presentación

**Capítulo**** 4: Presentación **

Los invencibles habían terminado con Michael korvac o por lo menos eso parecía resultó que logro sobrevivir pero no podrán moverse del todo por un tiempo.

-Bien chicos acabamos con él lo derrotamos-dijo All Might

-Si uff sí que era fuerte pero ... ¿no notan que fue como complicado pero a la vez fácil? -Diría Trunks

-¿A qué te refieres Trunks? -Preguntaría Sasuke e Ichigo

-Me refiero a que use todo su poder pero pareciera como si se contuviera o no lo pudiese usar todo por alguna razón créanme lo sentí, sentí su gran ki pero no estaba del todo desatado-Diría Trunks algo confundido sobre el tema

-Es por que no le dimos ni la más mínima oportunidad de utilizarlo ya actuamos mucho más rápido y eficientemente que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar o utilizar el resto de su poder por eso fue en parte simple-Diría Escanor muy serenamente

-Sigue vivo-diría Genos al haber analizado el cuerpo de korvac con su sistema.

-QUE QUEEEE! Pero si lo destruimos ¿cómo puede seguir vivo? -Diría Naruto conmocionado ante lo que dijo Genos.

-Es porque posee un factor regenerativo cósmico que le permite sobrevivir a casi todo-Diría iron man descendiendo del aire

Todos voltearían a ver hacia Iron Man y notan que todos los héroes se les acercan lentamente un poco a la defensiva.

-Bueno parece que estamos en un lio ¿no chicos? -Dijo Luffy a sus compañeros

Los Invencibles pronto se verían rodeados por los Vengadores de la Justicia, los guerreros notarían como son mirados mutuamente por todos incluidos civiles quienes se habían acercado y aplaudían a los guerreros quienes salvaron la ciudad pero los Vengadores de la justicia aún estarían en la defensiva al no confiar en ellos.

-¿Quienes son hijo? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quiénes son son sus intenciones? -Preguntarían Cap. América, Iron Man, Superman y Batman en especial el que no pararía de analizarlos y estudiarlos buscando una solución o estrategia en contra de ellos.

-Supongo que no tendremos opción-Dijo All Might suspirando

-Respondan las preguntas-Diría Batman en noto serio un poco amenazador

-Nosotros somos el Invencibles-Dijo Naruto

-Son de otra dimensión supongo-Diría el Cap América

En eso procedería cada uno a presentarse y explicar las cosas.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-Dijo Naruto

-Yo Sasuke Uchiha-Dijo Sasuke

-Ambos somos los únicos de los 10 que venimos de la misma dimensión los demás provienen de dimensiones distintas, en nuestro mundo todos son ninjas soldados extraordinarios capaces de todo con capacidad de controlar en parte los elementos como aire, agua, tierra, fuego y electricidad haciendo técnicas increíbles Sasuke y yo somos mejores amigos nos conocemos desde niños, Sasuke tiene habilidades oculares extraordinarias que nadie se le compara haciendo ilusiones increíbles capaz de leer movimientos y predecir que hará un oponente además de otras cosas increíbles en la batalla y por mi parte yo tengo sellado en mi un ser llamado kurama un zorro gigante sumamente poderoso que me da poder-Diría Naruto junto a Sasuke.

-Yo soy Trunks vengo de una dimensión donde se enfrentó a todo soy mitad humano y mitad Saiyajin una raza guerrera que se hace más fuerte después de cada batalla soy capaz de usar diferentes transformaciones para aumentar mi poder vuelo, disparo energía y bueno soy muy inteligente por parte de mi madre quien era la persona más inteligente que conocí ella dirigía una empresa así que se de tecnología de una manera avanzada-Dijo Trunks

-En mi mundo la magia es una realidad total donde los caballeros protegen el mundo yo forme parte de Los 7 Pecados Capitales seres poderosos que cuidan la vida y el reino total yo soy el león de los 7 Pecados Capitales soy el maestro, el amo del sol aquel que lo decide todo el pecado de la soberbia yo soy el grandísimo lord Escanor el más poderoso de los Pecados Capitales mi poder es del sol-Diría Escanor orgulloso y muy soberbio como siempre haciendo que a todos les salgan gotas por como dijo las cosas.

-Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger soy un humano Titán cambiante en mi mundo los titanes seres enormes amenazaron a la raza humana la pusieron en extinción pero cuando mi madre murió a manos de los titanes me uní al ejército a combatirlos y descubrí que tenía un medio hermano que era el Titán bestia un enorme titán con pelo parecido a un simio y que habían más continentes aparte del mío descubrí lo que es la traición por parte de mis camaradas de legión al ser titanes cambiantes y no cualquiera sino el titán colosal el más grande de todos, el titán acorazado totalmente blindado y poderoso y la titán hembra rápida y ágil y totalmente problemática , me volví en contra de los míos al descubrir el origen de los titanes soy un titán cambiante el titán de ataque y el titán fundador que posee la coordenada capaz de controlar a los otros titanes-Dijo Eren

-Soy Ken Kaneki mitad humano y mitad ghoul por una operación genética lo soy en mi mundo los ghoul son seres que devoran humanos y tiene fuerza y velocidad especial aparte de crear armas en sus cuerpos llamados kagunes sufrí un accidente al enamorarme de una ghoul sin saberlo me traspasaron sus órganos y su ojo para salvarme pasaron muchas cosas me torturaron hasta el límite psicología y mentalmente mi pelo cambio a este color al aceptar que soy un ghoul, me uní a una organización de ghoul fui por el mal camino un tiempo pero luego me reforme-Dijo Kaneki

-Yo soy Luffy soy el rey de los piratas un día me comí un fruto del diablo y obtuve mis poderes de goma siendo rápido y fuerte mi hermano murió durante una batalla eso creo una guerra no descanse hasta encontrar la one pice y ser el rey de lso piratas y pues lo consegui-Diría Luffy alegremente

-Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki soy un humano convertido en Shinigami al ver a una Shinigami casi muero y desde ese momento me convertí en uno protegiendo el mundo real de las amenazas espirituales y demoniacas con mi espada encierro a todas las almas y las purifico-Diría Ichigo seriamente

-Yo soy Genos en mi mundo sufrí un accidente y me volví mitad humano mitad cyborg fui pro el camino oscuro hasta que conocí a mi maestro Saitama el hombre más poderoso que existe de un golpe fue capaz de hacer un Big Bang y destruir 5 montañas en mi mundo los héroes existen como aquí yo era uno de los de clase S los más poderosos ataque tras ataque de villanos y monstruos gane junto a mi maestro-Diría Genos firmemente

-Mi nombre es Toshinori Yagi o más bien conocido como All Might en mi mundo los héroes también existen como aquí y yo era el héroe numero 1 el símbolo de la paz mi poder me fue heredado por mi maestra y yo se lo herede a mi alumno quien me supero y estoy orgulloso de eso One For All ese es mi poder el poder de la libertad y la vida-Dijo All Might con una enorme sonrisa

-Nosotros vinimos a esta dimensión gracias al vigilante quien nos pidió ayuda para proteger este universo en especial al planeta de una amenaza inevitablemente aniquiladora y nosotros la detendremos se lo prometimos al vigilante y eso es lo que haremos el nos pidió que lo hiciéramos y lo haremos no importa el costo-Dirían los 10.

Batman escucho todo claramente y analizo todo calculadoramente de forma perfecta ya empezando a crear un plan de contingencia contra ello aparte del Beta-X

-Entonces ¿eso es lo que vinieron a hacer? El vigilante los trajo entonces para proteger todo bueno hay un problema no les creemos del todo eso-Dirían Superman, Batman y Iron Man

-Sabía que dirían eso-dijo una voz que hizo que todos voltearan este sería el vigilante quien les procedería a explicar todo-Yo los traje aquí porque dentro de un tiempo otros seres de sus misma dimensiones más bien villanos vendrán a hacer la misma extinción de todo lo que se conoce pero si creen que al yo traerlos seria mi culpa haciendo que los villanos vengan no en realidad están equivocados mi visión del futuro decía que los ancestrales están cansados de tanto bien en la balanza del universo así que decidieron hacer un poco más del mal trayendo a esos seres sino me creen aún les mostrare una visión del futuro en que hubiera pasado si no hubiera traído a los invencibles-el vigilante procedería hacer una enorme visión de magia todos viendo el futuro si los invencibles no están mostrando pura destrucción y muerte nada más y al fondo 10 sobras de seres poderosos esos seres son lso causantes de todo esos serán son: Zamasu, Jasón yamori, Estarrossa, Zeke Jaeger ,Reiner Braun, Aizen Sosuke, All For One, Garuo, Doflamingo Donquixote y Madara Uchiha todos al ver esto quedan impactados en especial los 10 héroes viendo a sus antiguos enemigos y pronto lso tendrán que volver a enfrentar.

-¡No puede ... ser hijo nuestros enemigos! -Dirían los invencibles al mismo tiempo

-Aún no se en ese momento será eso no lo puedo averiguar pero si sé que es en un futuro cercano prepárense héroes e inventables una guerra se aproxima y debemos ganarla-Diría preocupado el vigilante.


	6. Chapter 5: Inicio del Mal

**Capítulo 5: Inicio del Mal**

Todos al ser visitados sorpresivamente por el vigilante quien les había mostrado el futuro viendo a los 10 viejos enemigos de los invencibles , los Vengadores de la Justicia ya por por confiar en los Invencibles,mientras Michael korvac era transportado a la prisión de la zona negativa en otro lado del universo Los celestiales veían con desagrado todo además de que el equilibrio universal entre el bien y el mal estaba inestable había más bien que mal y los síntomas que intervenir corregir todo pero por la ley no puede hacerlo personalmente así que se desaprovechó a traer de otras dimensiones a los 10 villanos en el cual el vigilante había mostrado en su visión pero al traer a cada uno debieron convencerlos incluso obligarlos a trabajar para ellos lo lograrían conseguir de una manera no muy convencer haciendo que los 10 villanos hicieran su trabajo peor también lo que ellos quieren, Zamasu quiere eliminar a los humanos o esclavizarlos Jasón Yamori también querría casi lo mismo, Madara quería purificar el mundo a su modo convirtiéndose en el rey del mundo,Garou quería eliminar a todos los héroes y vigilantes a los cuales consideraba una bazofia total quienes no tenían peligro de existir Aizen y Doflamingo querían el control total del mundo junto a All For One quien aparte quería eliminar a todos los héroes también junto a Garou, Estarrossa cualquiera todas Las almas del universo y conquistar a los seres vivos y Reiner y Zeke querían conquistar todo el mundo.

-No nos caímos ni lo lamentamos con dolor y sangre –Dicen los celestiales en tono amenazador a los 10 villanos

-No te preocupes en parte lo haremos voluntariamente pro ustedes pero del resto haremos lo queramos porque tenemos nuestras propias ideas sobre cómo tenemos las cosas y lo que queremos al final-Dice Madara seriamente

-Ustedes necesitaran ayuda, Estarrossa te otorgo tu poder de demonio y dios ángel combinado para que te conviertas en el ángel caído de la muerte solo como último recurso tú transformación final, Garuo te otorgo el poder te transformarte en monstruo kaijin como último recurso si lo que necesitas en algún momento y tu Madara Uchiha te otorga el poder del rikudou sennin juubi jinchuriki úsalo si en verdad lo necesitas-Les dirían lso celestiales a ellos 3

-Los demás ya borre sus debilidades y los reforcé ahora ... ¡Destruyan todo! -Desaparecerían los celestiales

-1 Tan solo 1 hora platicando con los celestiales y nos obligaron a conocernos pero no todo es malo ahora somos más fuertes pero les aclaro algo seres un equipo pero no una linda y feliz familia odio eso no va conmigo queda claro ok-Diría Madara amenazante a todos

-Concuerdo contigo Uchiha-Dados All For One

-Ok yo igual pero no me vuelvas un amenazar mortal miserable -Dice Zamasu encarando a Madara de frente

-¿Quieres pelea? En otro momento será ya que tengo curiosidad sobre ti y tus habilidades pero nos debemos encargar primero de nuestros antiguos enemigos-Diría Madara para luego activar su rinnengan y abrir un portal -¿Nos vamos? -Dice Madara para todos entrar al portal e irse.

2 Meses y medio después

Los 10 villanos habían llegado a este universo y tenían ideas para destruir todo como Madara se había interesado mucho en las gemas del infinito quien con el hierro negro de su mundo que logró fabricar gracias al poder de hashirama podría tener una garantía similar al de thanos inspirándose en el quien también le había robado la gema del poder, había luchado con Adam warlock y lo mató en el proceso quitándole la gema del alma y también en secreto entró en asgard robando la gema del espacio pero fue descubierto teniendo una pelea con los asgardianos haciendo un shinra tensei devastando asgard, Zamasu se interesó en las cajas madres el cual ya había obtenido 1 el cual le robo a lado oscuro,Aizen se interesó en la energía fénix pero descubrió que la energía se dividió en 2 partes la que tiene mayor poder e intensidad la tenía una joven llamada jean grey y la otra parte que estaba en Aizen quien la robo de un cofre en el cual estaba sellada, All For One se interesó en los 10 anillos del Mandarín el cual ya tenía 5 de 10, Estarrossa se tenía interesado en el cofre de los inviernos antiguos pero no sabría su localización aún, El equipo de villanos había llegado a la tierra y tendrían su propia guardan en donde no encontrarán jamás, todos tendrían un buen plan para destruir todo lo primero es tener un ejército el cual estarían creando, Madara usaría su chakra para crear zetsus blancos,Zeke podría el poder de convertir personas u otros seres como los zetsus en titanes y Estarrossa podría convertir a los zetsus en demonios hasta los momentos en su ejército tendrían 10,000 zetsus blancos, 2,000 titanes y 2,000 demonios.

-Pronto el universo será de nosotros muy pronto solo habrá muerte y cenizas -Dice Zamasu el cual sería apoyado por Madara

nueva York

El mundo había tenido un gran impacto ante la llegada de 10 nuevos héroes llamándose Los Invencibles, durante estos 2 meses Los Invencibles lograron Unirse al equipo de Los Vengadores de la Justicia y también entre ellos 10 inventables entre ellos tuvieron éxito mejorando mucho su poder y Habilidad como Naruto y Sasuke les habían enseñado a lo demás como ser tan ágiles al estilo ninja y velocidad, Ichigo les había enseñado como hacer algo similar al reiatsu para que cada mar más fuerte,Trunks les había enseñado como volar pero también entre Genos y Trunks habían tenido con éxito crear una habitación similar a la habitación del tiempo solo que el factor tiempo aquí no funciona pues 1 día en la habitación que construyeron si es 1 años pero lo que cambia es que la persona que entrene su poder mejora pero su edad no avanza así que no importa si entrena 1,000 años esa persona en su edad no pasarían 1,000 años, entrenando todos casi siempre haciéndose más fuerte cada día pero no solo ellos entrenarían también Los vengadores de la Justicia lo harían para hacerse más fuerte en caso de un ataque de nivel fuera de los lí todos casi siempre haciéndose más fuerte cada día pero no solo ellos entrenarian también Los vengadores de la Justicia lo harían para hacerse más fuertes en caso de un ataque de nivel fuera de los lí todos casi siempre haciéndose más fuerte cada día pero no solo ellos entrenarían también Los vengadores de la Justicia lo harían para hacerse más fuertes en caso de un ataque de nivel fuera de los límites.

Torre de los Vengadores de la Justicia

Los héroes habían hecho una reunión en donde pro primera ver. bifrost del cual sale Thor pero con un nuevo aspecto el cual era que ya no tenía un pelo largo como siempre tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo significando una pérdida de ojo y su brazo derecho es de metal con líneas doradas significando la pérdida de un brazo y si vestimenta era mayormente negra con su capa roja pero lo que más resalta es que no tenía solo su martillo mjolnir también tenía un hacha más grande que el martillo esas hacha era el strombreaker todos al ver esto quedaron impresionados ante el nuevo aspecto de Thor pero estarían curiosos ante lo que le pasaría

-¿Thor que te sucedió? –Preguntó el Cap América

-Madara Uchiha-Diría Thor para dejar su martillo con fuerza y luego clavar su hacha con fuerza en el suelo para luego dirigirse a Naruto y Sasuke tomandolos por sus ropas para luego hablarles furiosamente –Ustedes! Me dirán todo al respecto sobre ese infeliz de Madara!

-Suéltame te diremos todo pero suéltame-Diría Naruto para luego él y Sasuke ser soltados

-Madara Uchiha antiguo líder del clan Uchiha el clan al que pertenezco fue quien en las sombras inicio la primera, segunda, tercera y carta gran guerras ninjas es considerado el Uchiha más fuerte que existe durante la guerra sello en sí mismo a la bestia de 10 colas teniendo el poder mucho más allá de un dios-Dijo Sasuke hacia todos

-Lo hice por el bien de un mundo mejor-Diría una voz misteriosa en la sombra la cual saldría y se dejaría ver siendo Madara Uchiha sorprendiendo a todos pero sobretodo más a Thor quien se enojaría demasiado

-Tu! -Diría Thor para tomar su martillo y su hacha para luego ir hacia Madara pero sería detenido por Superman para que no destruyera la torre

-Cálmate Thor no hagas algo estúpido podrías matarnos a todos tu ira te está segando

Thor se calmaría un poco y en eso Madara se sentaría cerca de ellos tranquilamente para explicarles algunas cosas

-Naruto y Sasuke hacia tanto que no los afectados-Dijo Madara tranquilamente

-Que quieres, que haces aquí, no nos digas que ya empezaste el ataque-dirían Naruto y Sasuke

-No aun no-en eso Madara vería a Thor - ¿cómo sigue tu ojo y tu brazo asgardiano?

-Lo lamentaras-Thor recordaría cuando Madara con su guadaña le cortaba el brazo y el ojo y con su abanico detuvo sus ataques

-Les aclaro algo si me atacan no pasa nada porque soy un clon de sombra-dijo serenamente Madara

Todos escucharían atentamente a lo que diría Madara

-Zamasu, Aizen, All For One, Reiner, Zeke, Garou, Doflamingo, Jasón Yamori, Estarrossa y yo fuimos traídos desde distintas dimensiones las cuales de cada una vienen ustedes-Este señala a Los Invencibles-fuimos traídos por los celestiales los cuales nos pidiendo restablecer el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal la vida y la muerte, establecernos por igual pero no lo estamos es por eso que nosotros estamos aquí además de eso tenemos que reclamar que esperamos ustedes obedezcan por el lado de All For One quiere que le localiza los 5 últimos anillos de 10 del mandarín, por parte de Aizen quiere la otra parte de la energía fénix que se localiza en una tal jean grey, por el lado de Zamasu quiere las 2 últimas cajas madres que se localizan en este planeta del resto de los demás ellos no desean nada pero ... de mi parte deseo-Miraría a visión y -las ultimas 3 gemas del infinito la del tiempo, la mente y la realidad que quiero que la localicen por mí-Dijo Madara directamente hacia todos los presentes.

Todos se impactan demasiado ante todas estas palabras mayormente los miembros de los invencibles ya que tienen que enfrentarse a sus viejos enemigos nuevamente.

-¿Y que planean hacer con todo esto? -Dijo Batman calculando en su mente en un contraataque hacia Madara y los otros villanos.

-Algo que vamos a gozar como no lo puedes imaginar-dijo una voz que saldría de las sombras dejándose mostrar el cual sería Zamasu para luego aparecer el resto del grupo, los 10 villanos se harían presentes en la sala totalmente impactante a todos los héroes y guerreros

Cada villano se pondría cara a cara con su rival mirándose fijamente un momento para luego cada villano decir

-El fin se acerca y más les vale estar preparados-Dirían estos para luego desaparecer

Todos en la sala quedarían impactados 10 seres que se notan ser poderosos han declarado la guerra total a la existencia y no pareciera que se detuvieran esos seres dimensionales estarían dispuestos a todo para ganar esta guerra que pronto llegaría.


	7. Chapter 6: Encuentro y Una Gran Pelea

**Capítulo 6: Un Encuentro y Una Gran Pelea **

1 Semana después de que los villanos se presentaran ante Los Vengadores de la Justicia y Los Invencibles estos les habrían explicado a los héroes quienes eran en si cada villano habilidades y en si debilidades creando un contraataque a la hora de enfrentarlos.

-¿Entonces? Solo queda por encontrarlos o esperarlos para dar el golpe de gracia-Dijo Quicksilver

-Si-Dijo Batman

-¿Así como así?-Dijo Green Arrow

-Así como así exactamente-Dijo el Cap. América

-Pues solo queda entrenar porque apuesto a que ellos hacen lo mismo-Dijo Trunks

Sonaría la alarma de la computadora avisando de un peligro en el cual todos irían a ver qué sucede

-Bruce situación-Dijo Superman

-Ataque en el atlántico por una criatura marina-Batman ve el monitor claramente y se da cuenta que la criatura es el Kraken un monstruo el cual ni Namor ni Aquaman pueden controlar

-De acuerdo creo esto será para todos los héroes necesitamos mucha ayuda pero también 3 personas que se queden a cuidar la ciudad-Dijo Iron Man

-Yo me quedo-Dijo Superman

-Yo igual-Dijo Quicksilver

-Yo también-Dijo Spiderman

-De acuerdo el resto de nosotros iremos-Dijo Cap. América

Todos se irían al atlántico pasando 1 hora aun si resolver el problema al ser el Kraken muy poderoso pero aun así lo héroes lo pueden manejar, mientras tanto sonaría la alarma en la ciudad de un asalto en un banco de unos ladrones con trajes de tecnología avanzada en lo cual los 3 héroes que se quedaron irían de inmediato a resolver eso.

En la guarida de los villanos Madara estaría creando Zetsus blancos en una cantidad inmensa para la batalla, Zeke crea tantos titanes como puede una enorme cantidad y Estarrossa crea demonios inmensamente rápido que cuesta contar cuantos son todo para la gran batalla que se avecina por el control del universo.

-Saben algo-Garou toma uno de los artefactos de teletransportacion creados por All For One-Me iré a cazar héroes yo estoy aburrido tengo ganas de acabar con algunos héroes pro lo menos para pasar tiempo porque yo ya me aburrí-Dijo indiferentemente Garou

-Reiner ve con el los niños a veces necesitan quien los cuide-Dijo Zeke para que Reiner siguiera a Garou tomando un aparato teletransportador

-Vete al diablo Zeke-Dijo Garou un poco molesto

-Yo también voy me muero de aburrimiento aquí tengo ganas de una buena pelea-Dijo Jasón un poco emocionado

Los tres se transportarían a Nueva York y empezarían a buscar un héroe con el cual pelear pero no encontrarían a nadie así que entonces Jasón empezaría a destruir la ciudad y matar y devorar gente inocente incluyendo niños y lucharía con la policía pero para él no es nada y Reiner destruiría al ciudad lastimando gente pero no matándolos ya que no es demente como Jasón mientras Garou solo observaría ya que no tendría ningún interés en dañas personas inocentes pero no le quedaría de otra que luchar con la policía para no morir de aburrimiento los tres estarían causando estragos en la ciudad mientras del otro lado de la ciudad ya los tres héroes se habían encargado de los ladrones.

-Sí que se resistían esos tipos sus trajes eran similares a los de Tony-Dijo Superman

\- Es verdad pero nos encargamos ya de eso así que problema resuelto-Dijo Quicksilver un poco sarcástico

-Me pregunto de dónde sacaron esa tecnología habrá que investigar a fondo para que no vuelva a ocurrir-Dijo Spiderman

En eso los tres miran hacia el sur de la ciudad y miran humo y algo de fuego en lo cual ellos se miran y deciden ir a encargarse.

Al llegar se encontrarían con tres personas que ya habían visto y las vieron hace 1 semana en la torre junto a los otros villanos dándose cuenta de que son los enemigos de los invencibles o por lo menos 3 de ellos.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieran ya estaba por morirme de aburrimiento-Dijo Garou sonriendo

-Que inicie la masacreeeee-grito Jasón

-Llego la hora del combate-Dijo Reiner transformándose

-Bien chicos no se confíen Los Invencibles no bromean con el poder de estos sujetos-Dijo Quicksilver serio lo cual sorprendió a Spiderman

-Ataquen!-Dijo Superman para ir directo a Reiner

Jasón se dirige Spiderman para iniciar una feroz batalla entando un tanto igualada en velocidad y agilidad y un poco en fuerza, Garou iría directo a Quicksilver empezando una batalla difícil donde cada golpe es perjudicial Garou intentaría leer y copiar el estilo de lucha de Quicksilver y Superman contra Reiner ambos darían fuertes golpes que harían ondas de choque de lo fuerte que son cada golpe que ambos se dan.

Jasón usaría su kagunes saliéndole 2 tentáculos espinosos que usaría para ir contra Spiderman el cual gracias a su agilidad lograría esquivarlos y dar un buen contraataque sobre todo gracias a la información que le dio Kaneki al hablar sobre él, Jasón con su puño le daría un fuerte golpe a Spiderman en el abdomen para luego con sus kagunes empezaría a dañarlo de una forma más dolorosa haciéndolo sangrar un poco luego lo tomaría por los pies para lanzarlo con fuerza hacia un edificio.

Con Garou y Quicksilver estos tendrían una batalla igualada pues Garou lograría copiar el estilo de Quicksilver y ser ams rápido pero Quicksilver es igual de rápido que flash así que tendría ventaja en eso

**NOTA: actualmente en los comics Quicksilver es igual de rápido que Flash de hecho hace poco sacaron un comic amalgama y en el compitieron y quedaron en un empate no lo digo yo lo dicen los comics en especial ese comic amalgama XD**

Garou daría fuertes golpes del estilo de agua corta rocas que solo algunos le acertarían a Quicksilver y este contraataca dando fuertes y rápidos golpes que Garou le costaría ver pero lograría ver una apertura donde le tomaría el brazo a Quicksilver y este le daría varias patadas en el abdomen para mandarlo hacia unos escombros pero Quicksilver se recupera y se lanza al ataque dándole golpes tan rápidos a Garou que este no puede ni moverse de tantos golpes que recibe el último golpe que recibe hace que este retroceda y piense .

-(Este sujeto es igual que el otro sujeto Flash solo que tiene más fuerza física que él sus golpes son más fuertes y duelen más…eso es la diferencia entre ambos es que uno tiene más fuerza física que el otro creo que puedo sacar provecho de esto tendré que usar el estilo salvaje de watchdogman)-Pensó este para luego usar el estilo de Watchdogman en donde a Quicksilver le costaría esquivar sus golpes y darle uno

-(Se volvió más rápido pero su forma de pelear es como la de un animal ahora, tendré que aumentar el ritmo para poder vencerlo Genos no bromeaba este tipo copia los estilos de pelea de todos incluso el mío lo copio pero no le sirvió de mucho)-Pensó Quicksilver mientras esquiva los golpes de Garou en donde este empezaría a aumentar su velocidad para poder darle más pelea a Garou

-Eres una digna presa de mi Quicksilver pero yo ganare este combate-Dijo Garou riendo un poco

-Eso crees no podrás conmigo después de que aumente mi velocidad ya verás quien es el que manda aquí-Dijo sarcásticamente Quicksilver

-Si crees ganarme entonces ven por mí-Garou se lanza al ataque

Superman y Reiner tendrían una destructiva batalla que destruiría parte de la ciudad el blindaje de Reiner le daría un poco de ventaja y su fuerza igual este le daría a Superman un fuerte golpe que haría que atravesase el suelo del impulso del golpe pero Superman se levanta dándole fuertes golpes a Reiner en la cara rompiendo parte del blindaje hasta que Reiner toma distancia y con sus manos aplasta a Superman creyendo que lo derroto pero Superman hace fuerza para no terminar aplastado este logra liberarse e iría hacia las piernas de Reiner usando su visión de calor tratando de derretir sus piernas pero Reiner daría una fuerte patada mandando a volar a Superman hacia un parque de la ciudad, Reiner corre con todas sus fuerzas para taclear a Superman y lo hace lastimando a Superman en el proceso pero Superman se levanta para cargarse en contra de Reiner haciendo que ambos de un fuerte cabezazo haciendo una onda de choque rompiendo un gran parte del blindaje del rostro de Reiner pero este rápidamente lo regeneraría para seguir luchando con Superman quien aumentaría su velocidad para tomar ventaja.

Con Spiderman este estaría siendo vencido por Jasón hasta que Spiderman pulsaría un botón que saco de su bolsillo para que luego una caja llegase volando e impactase en Spiderman, Jasón quedaría confundido ante esto hasta que el humo se disipo y dejo mostrar a Spiderman con una armadura robótica era la Iron Spider que Tony Stark le construyo.

-Bien creo que ahora es mi turno-Dijo Spiderman para lanzarse al ataque

Spiderman se movería más rápido y ágil que antes haciendo que para Jasón se le dificulte golpearlo pero este recibiría golpes masivos de Spiderman y Spiderman sacaría sus patas robóticas de araña pero estas no serían 4 sino 6 ya que el traje fue modificado y Spiderman tendría una total ventaja en la batalla dándole golpes a Jasón sin parar hasta que este se harta y usa sus kagunes saliendo 3 tentáculos espinosos emparejando al fin las cosas en la batalla, Spiderman con las patas golpearía y cortaría a Jasón pero este contraataca tomando a Spiderman por las piernas lanzándolo hacia unos escombros pero este se levanta y con sus telarañas contiene a Jasón y le lanza rocas hiriéndolo hasta que Jasón se libera y toma de sorpresa por la espalda a Spiderman dándole una lluvia de golpes y cortadas que hacen que Spiderman caiga, Jasón se ríe celebrando que gano hasta que una telaraña lo envuelve pero no es cualquier telaraña sino una telaraña viscosa de color negro y este ve de donde salió y ve que era de alguien más un sujeto no un ser negro y enorme con una enorme boca filosa con garras y un símbolo blanco en el pecho era Venom quien lo hizo.

-Eddie… ¿qué haces aquí? –Dijo débilmente Spiderman en lo cual Venom se acerca a el

-Parker Parker que harías tu sin mi –Venom tocaría a Spiderman haciendo que parte del poder del simbionte se mescle con el convirtiendo a Parker en Iron Spiderman Symbiote, la armadura arácnida y el simbionte en el cuerpo de Peter Parker su poder aumento claramente mucho mas

-Bien… los devorare a ambos los torturareeee-Dijo Jasón para que su kagune le cubriera todo el cuerpo volviéndose de color rojo entrando en modo Kakuja lanzándose al ataque contra Spiderman y Venom

Con Quicksilver y Garou ambos tendrían una dura lucha aunque Quicksilver es más rápido y en ocasiones de la batalla se burla de Garou para irritarlo un poco Quicksilver no la tiene tan fácil Garou no es fácil de derrotar ambos chocarían golpes y los esquivarían mutuamente pero Quicksilver sabe que no se debe dejar golpear por los golpes de Garou que emiten unas siluetas azules porque son dañinos si le dan a él, Garou con toda sus velocidad daría fuertes y rápidos golpes que Pietro bloquea y da una ofensiva muy buena en su contra dándole golpes a Garou muy rápidos que no los vera en todas partes golpeándolo sin césar , Garou ya harto de esto se molesta demasiado aumentado su poder a cada segundo de la batalla que le causa problemas a Pietro quien recibe golpe tras golpe más fuerte que el anterior haciendo que Quicksilver empiece a sangrar.

-Idiota te lo dije no me puedes vencer-Dijo sarcástico Garou mientras lo golpea

En eso Quicksilver detiene sus ataques y le da una pata lo hace retroceder, en eso Quicksilver empieza a vibrar saliendo como un aura tipo humo de color azul y sus ojos son blanco en eso del cuerpo de Quicksilver salen 4 clones de velocidad haciendo que Garou se sorprenda demasiado quien no pudo reaccionar ni ver a tiempo cuando los 5 Quicksilver lo empezaron a atacar dándole fuertes golpes que no se ven.

Cada grupo tiene una dura batalla nadie sabe quiénes ganaran los malos las tienen de ventajas y de desventajas lo que es seguro que habrán grandes consecuencias de esta batalla


	8. Chapter 7: Impacto

**Capítulo 7: Impacto**

Océano Atlántico

Los Vengadores de la Justica y Los Invencibles estaban combatiendo contra el kraken la cual la batalla se había prolongado más de los debidos la bestia era muy resistente y terca "sí que es duro de matar" dijo Iron Man para seguido Trunks tuvieron un destello final para hacer que la criatura permanezca indefensa y encima de esta esta Escaner quien hizo un cruel que se carbonizo a la criatura pero a pesar de eso seguía batallando la bestia "vaya esa criatura tiene un poco de mi respeto logro resistir un sol cruel aunque solo fue uno sin mucho poder ", dijo Escanor presumiendo su poder.

-Ya basta con esta cosa ¿qué acaso es inmortal o qué? -Dijo Naruto rechinando los dientes molesto

-Tengo una idea dobe sígueme-Dijo Sasuke para luego ser seguido por Naruto ambos se prepararon Naruto hizo un Rasenshuriken y Sasuke un chidori con llamas del Amaterasu ambos corrieron hacia la criatura y fusionaron las técnicas creadas por Amaterasu Rasenchidorishuriken.

Al lazar la técnica combinada sería una fuerte explosión de viento y fuego negro con electricidad que haría que el kraken se retorciera del dolor luego Shazam se posicionaría sobre el kraken para decir "¡Shazam!" un enorme relámpago caería sobre el kraken y Shazam diría otra vez la palabra para transformar.

-Se acabó terminemos con esto-Dijo Wonder Woman para luego con su espada cortar varios tentáculos junto a Trunks seguido de Genos quien hizo un gran cañón de incineración quemando al kraken para el final Escanor caminar tranquilamente hacia la criatura que rugía cada vez más dolor e ira quien la vería tranquilamente hasta que Escanor sonreía y diría "Shunshine" una luz iluminada a Escanor quien les diría que se alejen hasta que esa luz se extendería empezando a quemar al kraken y desintegrándolo por completo reduciéndolo a cenizas.

-Logró resistir un buen combate pero aun así no estuvo a la altura-dijo Escanor para luego caminar victorioso de la batalla

-bueno supongo que no hay mucho que limpiar ya que él lo hizo polvo por completo-dijo Iron Man

-Ese es un gran hombre digno de mi respeto-dijo Thor

-sin duda es un guerrero formidable e implacable-dijo Wonder Woman guardando su espada

-Sip así es Escanor soberbio, orgulloso, honorable y justo-dijo All Might con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

En eso en la radio de los Quinjets se diría que en Nueva York estaría librando una batalla feroz entre 3 miembros de Los Vengadores de la Justicia y 3 individuos no identificados, esto haría que todos fueran a los monitores en lo cual Los Invencibles en especial Eren, Kaneki, Genos se sorprendieron al ver a sus enemigos luchando contra sus aliados "R-REINER!" dijo Eren alterado y enojado, "cálmate yo también estoy enojado pero debes calmarte" le dijo Kaneki para calmarlo un poco.

-debemos ir a la ciudad en cuando antes para ayudar a quien sabe si aparecen el resto de los enemigos de Los Invencibles – dijo el Cap. América

Todos se fueron apresurados dejando a Aquaman y Namor para que se encargaran de lo que quedaba.

Nueva York

Spiderman y Venom ya estarían lo suficientemente agotados contra Jasón quien también se notaría agotado pero no demasiado como ellos "bueno yo ya me divertí lo suficiente no voy a ser que llegue Kaneki y su grupo de amiguitos eso sería un problema sobretodo en condiciones de pobreza numérica" dijo Jasón para irse pero seria perseguido por Venom y Spiderman "tks, que molestos no importa los perderé más adelante" dijo Jasón para acelerar mientras corría hacia donde estaba Garou.

-Eres una gran y digna presa-dijo Garou agotado quien miraba a un Quicksilver que estaba vibrando por su velocidad y emisión de energía y humo de color azul y tenía los ojos blancos este estaba en su faceta más poderosa.

"Me hiciste usar el 75% de mi poder tienes mi respeto ... Pietro Maximoff" Quicksilver se sorprendió al ver que su oponente sabía su nombre el cual Garou se lanzó al ataque usando el 80% donde Quicksilver le costaría un poco más esquivar los golpes pero podría darle a Garou muchos más pero este resistiría para contrarrestar algunos golpes y atinarles algunos a Quicksilver que le afectaría bastante, ambos pararía por un momento y luego se prepararían para seguir pero Quicksilver esquivaría un ataque de alguien más este seria Jasón quien tenga una señal que significaba que era hora de irse "ok ... bueno esto lo continuaremos otro día fue divertido luchar contigo Pietro ... eres la 2da presa que más quiero cazar"en eso Garou y Jasón se irían muy rápidamente pero Quicksilver los seguiría pero lo que no vio venir fue que Garou le lanzo un golpe lo esquivo pero no vio que Jasón con su kagune le atino un fuerte golpe que lo mando hacia unos escombros, estos 2 se dirigen hacia donde esta Reiner.

Reiner estaría sin brazos totalmente destruidos y le faltaría una pierna y su blindaje estaría casi por completo destruido Superman estaba por vencerlo "tienes mi respeto fuiste un buen oponente que me dio frente me hiciste usar mi 50% de poder aunque no luche para matarte si lo había hecho ese 50% se hubiera sentido como un 100% "Superman se acercaría a la nuca de Reiner para sacarlo de ahí hasta que Reiner se concentrara y haría que se transformara cayendo en un enorme relámpago haciendo una gran explosión eléctrica lastimando a Superman, todo estaría en escombros y polvo, Reiner caminaría algo herido y muy agotado por su pelea contra el hombre de acero Reiner vería a alguien tirado en el suelo serio Superman pero este se levantaría preocupando a Reiner ya que no le quedaban casi fuerzas para luchar,Superman se prepara para atacar pero está abatido por un gran impacto serian Garou y Jasón que hicieron un golpe en conjunto que logro tumbar y lastimar bastante al hombre de acero.

-Oye idiota saca tu dispositivo de teletransportación rápida-le dijo Garou a Reiner quien sacaría de su bolsillo el dispositivo y Jasón y Garou se acercó a él y comenzó a teletransportarse Superman quien vería esto se lanzaría rápidamente pero no llego al tiempo estaba tan cerca pero se teletransportaron y se molestaron a Superman por no capturarlos "maldijo ..." Superman se inclinaría ya que perdió el equilibrio de sus pies porque esta algo agotado y adolorido por la batalla y ese golpe por la espalda de los otros 2 al momento llegaron Quicksilver, Spiderman y Venom preguntándole que sucedió y este les explicaría lo sucedido de lo que fueron.

30 minutos después ...

Llegaron los Vengadores de la Justicia y Los Invencibles "diablos que desastre" dijo flash sorprendido por el panorama, Batman le preguntó a Superman lo que sucedió quien le pareció todo junto a Quicksilver, Spiderman y Venom, la batalla y demás de lo que eran muy poderosos ... pero no invencibles.

-Bien revisare la cámara para ver las peleas y analizarlos tal vez se logre encontrar una apertura y punto débil –dijo Batman para luego llamar a su Batimovil para luego irse.

-¿Siempre es así? -Pregunto incrédulo Luffy, "si él es así no cambia, siempre va directo al grano sin distracciones" le respondió Green Lantern un poco avergonzado por el comportamiento de su compañero

All Might vería a su amigo Escanor y notaría que este es más alto que mide ahora 3,23 mts "¿oye amigo porque eres más alto ahora?" le pregunto All Might a Escanor el cual le respondió que cuando llegó a este mundo al parecer en su forma transformado no estaba completo en estatura pero pasando los meses ahora si mi estatura está completa, All Might entendería la situación.

-Umm ok ya entendí amigo-dijo All Might sacando su pulgar

En una guarida secreta en Medio Oriente

Llegaría en un portal teletransportador Garou, Jasón y Reiner cansados y heridos "por lo que veo les fue de maravilla" dijo en forma de burla Madara para que Garou molesto le lanza una pequeña roca que este atrapa fácilmente.

-Mientras ustedes estaban distraídos All For One me pidió el favor de ir a la torre de los héroes a escondidas evadir la seguridad e infiltrarme en el sistema tomando información y varios datos importantes ahora tenemos ventaja informativa señores-replicó Madara muy soberbiamente.

-¿Que nosotros que? -Dijeron enfadados Garou y Reiner

-¿What? All For One vio la oportunidad como una distracción y yo simplemente colabore en eso fue bueno ahora tenemos mucha información y datos de vital importancia que no pueden servir-dijo Madara tranquilamente para darse la vuelta e irse a otro lado

-Infeliz ... -dijo Garou enfadado a punto de saltar a golpear a Madara o All For One

-Tranquilízate imbécil mejor cambia ese razonamiento que no vez que tenemos esto a nuestro favor-le replico Zeke a Garou.

Mientras todos seguían haciendo sus cosas normalmente un portal se abriría y todos se pondrían en defensa hasta que el portal saliera Estarrossa junto a un celestial que había codificado "escuchen ustedes Estarrossa ya no estarán con ustedes ya que no le gusta mucho esto y no quiere estar más aquí así que el regreso de donde vino "Estarrossa desaparece", en su lugar traigo a alguien de su mundo mucho más poderoso y peligroso "del portal venta otra persona un hombre de 3 metros muy musculoso pelo negro con un poco de barba y pelo algo largo con marcas negras en el rostro y las partes del cuerpo este hombre era nada más ni nada menos que el rey demonio el padre de Meliodas, Zeldris y Estarrossa quien fue el último oponente de la última batalla de Escanor.

-Mi nombre es el rey demonio eh visto todo lo que he hecho gracias a los celestiales y voy a colaborar con ustedes-dijo el rey demonio con un todo horrible

-por mi bien si eres más poderoso está bien mejor que el inútil de Estarrossa-dijo Madara sin mucho interés

-por mi está bien Estarrossa me hablo de ti así que supongo que sí es verdad todo lo que dice perfecto-dijo Zamasu

-Yo me retiro bien cumplan el plan mortales-dijo el celestial para luego desaparecer

Este equipo de villanos ahora se había vuelto más mortal que nunca con el rey demonio de su lado y con información y datos robados de la torre afectados muchas piezas para su plan la estrategia que rápidamente se cumpliría las piezas en el tablero que podrían ser empezarían un motor pronto y dar de una vez el golpe.


	9. Chapter 8: Injusticia parte 1

**Capítulo 8: Injustice parte 1**

Nueva York

Los héroes estarían entrenando en la habitación dimensional de entrenamiento gravitatorio que Los Vengadores de la Justicia, Trunks y Genos construyeron.

Algunos miembros de Los Vengadores de la Justicia como Thor, Cap. América, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Flash, Green Lanter, Spiderman, Cap. Marvel, Green Arrow y Superman estarían estrenando junto a Los Invencibles. El entrenamiento es duro demasiado más bien incluso para Los Invencibles, pero a pesar de eso ninguno se rindió seguido entrenando para romper sus límites.

-Bien adelante dame tu mejor rayo-dijo Escanor despreocupado a Thor "bien tú lo pediste" le respondió Thor para luego cargar electricidad de su cuerpo por parte del cielo juntando su martillo y su hacha dando un enorme pero muy enorme y poderoso relámpago, Escanor se sorrender y usar bastante de su poder con su hacha para cubrirse resultando en una gran explosión de relámpagos que harán que Escanor saliera volando lejos.

Escanor caería pero en un momento se levantaría un poco herido pero despreocupado "lo reconozco fue un muy buen ataque Thor me heriste mucho y me hiciste usar mucho de mi poder para cubrirme tienes mi respeto" le dijo Escanor a Thor el cual se acercó a él y le puso su mano en el hombro dando sus respetos por el ataque.

-Bien esta vez veremos alfin quien es más rápido ¿no crees viejo? -Dijo Quicksilver

-Si me parece perfecto-le respondió Flash preparado para correr

Ambos estaban preparados, Scarlet Witch lanzo magia al cielo que daba iniciada la carrera ambos salieron tan rápido que solo Sasuke con el Mangekyou eterno lo vio con claridad pero costó ver cuando salieron rápidamente.

Quicksilver iba a la delantera pero en un segundo Flash se el adelanto debatiendo el polvo atrás junto a Quicksilver hasta que este aceleraría para tratar de alcanzarlo a ambos les costaría un poco más correr por la razón de la gravedad era 50 veces mayor de lo normal .

-Cuanto crees que tarden-pregunto Scarlet Witch a Trunks "no se esta dimensión es bastante amplia estamos en el campamento de entrenamiento que pusimos aquí pero no hemos explorado toda la dimensión creo que solo hemos explorado un 45% de toda la dimensión", Scarlet Bruja se sorrendería y luego se preocuparía de su hermano se perdiera.

Había pasado tan solo 1 minuto desde que empezaron a correr pero para ellos es como 30 minutos ambos van a la par juntos cabeza con cabeza mientras corren hasta que a lo lejos ven el campamento dándose cuenta de que están por llegar el suelo estaría destruido y en llamas por la velocidad a la que van el aire el sonido todo de colapsaría pro la velocidad de ambos rompiéndose en su totalidad la luz incluso de fragmentaria hasta que todo queda en silencio.

Se mostraría a Quicksilver y Flash que ambos llegaron y tomaron un pedazo de metal, juntos significando que llagaron al mismo tiempo resultando en un empate.

-¡EMPATE!-grito Scarlet Witch haciendo que ambos velocistas se miraran de manera desafiante

-bien el resultado demuestra que ambos son igual de rápidos-Dijo Genos calculando cifras sobre la carrera.

-De acuerdo aceptare el empate-dijeron al mismo tiempo Quicksilver y Flash para luego ambos desmayarse del cansancio "¡PIETRO!" dijo Scarlet Witch para que con su magia tomara a su hermano.

-No te preocupes Wanda solo está cansado-le dijo el Cap. América para tranquilizarla, ambos héroes serian puestos en camillas de descanso para que reposen.

El intercomunicador sonaría en donde Superman respondería "si diga" en la pantalla se muestra a Batman y Iron Man "regresen de inmediato tenemos un visitante" dijo Batman para luego la pantalla apagarse.

-Bien ya oyeron regresemos continuaremos de entrenar más tarde o mañana descansamos-Dijo Wonder Woman.

Todos regresarían y al momento de regresar Quicksilver y Flash despertarían.

-¿Y bien quien es el visitante?-pregunto el Cap. América

En eso el visitante se mostraría siendo el Vigilante "¿Vigilante que haces aquí?" pregunto sorprendido All Might "tuve otra visión del futuro el futuro cambio un poco recuerdan a los 10 enemigos" pregunto el vigilante "si y eso que" Dijo Sasuke "pues uno de ellos Estarrossa dejo este universo y fue cambiado por alguien peor…el Rey Demonio" Escanor escupiría el agua que estaba tomando y su rostro se pondría algo preocupado.

-Escanor preocupado no es posible…-Dijo asustado Green Lanter al darse cuenta de que existe alguien que haga preocupar a Escanor sabiendo lo poderoso que él es.

-E…El Rey Demonio no es…posible ¡ese infeliz está aquí!-dijo asombrado y preocupado Escanor.

-Continuando en lo que estaba… no solo Estarrossa fue cambiado por el Rey Demonio sino que también Los Celestiales trajeron 2 seres más de otra dimensiones y lo peor es que son demasiado peligrosos como los otros 10 ya se juntaron supongo y fue hace 10 días mientras estaban ustedes entrenando-dijo el Vigilante para que todos los presentes en la sala se sorprendieran demasiado.

-¿Y cómo se llaman y quienes son lo sabes?-Pregunto Naruto

-Si lo sé pero de todo esto tengo una buena noticia los 2 nuevos seres de esas dimensiones también tienen sus enemigos que son buenos y me tome la oportunidad de traerlos-dijo para seguido un portal abrirse y salir de ahí 2 personas el primero era un hombre alto de unos 1,90 mts aparenta unos 35 años, vestido totalmente de rojo con un gran sombrero rojo y unos lentes similares a de motociclista amarillos era Alucard (de Hellsing) , el segundo era un joven de 19 años con pelo rosa y una bufanda con escamas era Natsu Dragneel.

-¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! A todos si el vigilante ya nos dio una larga charla de la situación y las cosas que han pasado en los últimos 7 meses-Dijo muy emocionado y de forma muy ruidosa Natsu haciendo que a todos les salga una gota de sudor.

-Lamentamos la demora pero hubo mucho tráfico dimensional-Dijo Alucard con un sarcasmo que asustaba un poco a los presentes.

"¿Y cómo se llaman?", pregunto Ichigo "Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel soy un mago un dragón slayer tengo la magia del fuego" respondió Natsu con emoción, "Mi nombre es Alucard soy un vampiro el más antiguo de mi mundo creo, mis poderes son demoniacos casi con magia aparte soy inmortal" dijo sin mucho interés Alucard pero con un tono un poco sádico.

-Bueno…Bienvenidos a Los Invencibles- Dijo All Might para dar sus manos para saludarlos al cual ambos corresponderían.

-Y también les damos la bienvenida a Los Vengadores de la Justicia-Dijo Superman para saludarlos y estrechar la mano con ellos.

-Bien yo me retiro ustedes 2 llévense bien con los otros e intégrense al grupo y cumplan con lo que les pedí ayúdenlos a salvar la existencia del universo-Dijo el Vigilante para luego retirarse.

5 Días después…

Los 2 nuevos integrantes de Los invencibles, Natsu y Alucard se llevaban bien con el grupo se adaptaron rápido y de muy buena manera incluso con Los Vengadores de la Justicia hasta ya tenían sus trajes y nombres de Héroes y ya estaban presentados a la prensa y el público, traje de Alucard es su armadura vieja negra ajustada con la capa roja y con la modificación que le hizo el Vigilante el sol no le afectaba en nada y podía comer comida humana normal y no sangre y su nombre como héroe es Hellsing en nombre de la familia y organización que sirvió durante años, el traje de Natsu es como el de Nightwing pero las mangas eran más cortas que le llegan a los codos y el traje era negro con líneas doradas y blancas y por supuesto con su bufanda de escamas en el cuello y llevaba guantes con la parte de dedos recortada que son de color negro y su nombre de héroe es Salamander justo como lo llamaban en su mundo como mago.

En una guarida en Medio Oriente…

"¿Bien y ustedes no nos dijeron como se llaman ni sus habilidades?" preguntó Zeke a dos sujetos que estaban frente a él "Yo soy…yo soy…Incognito un vampiro demoniaco que tiene el poder del mismo infierno y la muerte misma" respondió el vampiro demoniaco "Yo…soy Zeref soy un mago tengo la magia negra de mi lado y muchos más poderes mágicos mortales…" dijo un poco desconfiado Zeref a Zeke.

-Eso suena bien dos buenos elementos para el equipo-Dijo Madara en una esquina meditando son abrir los ojos. "Si…Los Celestiales nos hablaron de ti Madara y tu forma de ser estratégica" le respondió Incognito.

-Yo quisiera el cofre de los antiguos inviernos me sirve bien esa magia-Dijo Zeref

-Muy pronto este universo estará en nuestros pies si es que sigue algo después de que todo sea polvo y sangre-Dijo el Rey Demonio. "por lo que me dijeron tienen un ejército yo me ofrezco para ayudar en eso creare miles de vampiros para que se sumen al ejército que tienen" dijo incognito para marcharse a buscar victimas para comer y crear un ejército de vampiros.

New York, Mansión de Los Vengadores de la Justicia

"A ver a ver si entendí ¿tienen una torre, una mansión, un gran salón y una base en el espacio? WOAAAA Los Vengadores de la Justicia sí que tienen muchos lugares" dijo asombrado Natsu, "si nosotros igual nos sorprendimos" le respondió Luffy mientras caminaban por la mansión.

Mientras caminaban llegaron a la sala de operaciones donde Batman, Hawkeye, Shazam, Black Widow, Trunks, Genos, Hulk, Ant-man, Cyborg y Black Panther estaban hablando sobre los asuntos de supervillanos y de los enemigos de Los Invencibles.

-Bien podemos poner algunas trampas en puntos tácticos por la ciudad si vuelven a atacar sorpresivamente o incluso algunos drones que los entretengan para ganar tiempo-Dijo Cyborg "es buena idea pero debemos modificar los cinturones tele transportadores vinculados con una muñequera virtual para llegar más rápido Cyborg, Genos y Stark deben trabajar juntos para modificarlos y perfeccionarlos vincularlos con los satélites" reprocho Batman, "creo que puedo ayudar si mesclamos los dispositivos con tecnología cuántica para que estemos en ese punto exacto en el espacio al transportarse" dijo Ant-man para apoyar.

-Hecho que así sea Hank-Dijo Black Widow "bien…es todo por hoy muchachos los veo mañana en la Atalaya ahí tengo un aparato que ayudara en cuanto a una pelea directa con los más fuertes de esos enemigos de Los Invencibles" dijo Batman para irse.

Todos se estaban llendo cuando un portal se abre de la nada y salen de ahí 2 personas muy heridas.

Todos se acercan a la defensiva pero se asombran demasiado cuando ven quienes son…son otro Batman y otro Trunks totalmente heridos con cicatrices y moretones con sangre.

De inmediato son llevados a la enfermería y los mantienen estables hasta que despierten, "¡Qué diablos… Otro Trunks y Otro Batman!" dijo muy sorprendido un Quicksilver que escupió su soda de lo asombrado que esta.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde viene?-pregunto Superman "ni una sola" respondió Batman muy pensativo pero sorprendido.

Al rato ambos despertarían y todos los héroes estarían presentes en la enfermería que es muy amplia, "¿quiénes son y de dónde vienen?" pregunto Cap. América en eso el otro Batman le respondería "me…llamo Bruce Wayne y son de otro universo mi compañero y yo venimos para pedirles ayuda "con mucho esfuerzo ya que tenía algunas costillas rotas.

-¡¿QUE?! Otro universo?- dijo asombrado Flash

-Si Bruce…y yo somos del universo EX-617 este es el XE-616 necesitamos su ayuda…la solicitamos con urgencia es una gran necesidad lo que les pedimos-Dijo Trunks con algo de dificultad, la mujer maravilla les pondría su lazo de la verdad para averiguar si dicen la verdad resultando que si la decían sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Y que ocurrió en el otro universo?-pregunto Superman "en el otro universo…tu Superman cometiste un error accidental por culpa del Joker y gracias a eso te volviste loco y te volviste un tirano sobre el mundo lo gobernaste a tu propia imagen…yo y algunos otros héroes nos opusimos como una resistencia y terminamos en una guerra que ha durado 5 años y todavía sigue esa…Injusticia…Trunks y yo nos infiltramos en la Mansión De Los Vengadores de la Justicia para usar un dispositivo dimensional quemando el dispositivo en el proceso para llegar aquí pero en el camino nos encontramos contigo y tu equipo…llamado…El Régimen tuvimos una dura batalla pero al final llegamos y borramos todo rastro de aquí pedimos su ayuda para que detengamos esto de una vez por todas, tantos han muerto en estos 5 años…hasta incluso en nuestro Universo tenemos a Los Invencibles…pero se dividieron en 2 grupos…los que están con El Régimen y los que están con nosotros…la resistencia" las palabras del segundo Batman impactaron demasiado a todos los héroes y los conmovieron.

-¿Y cuál fue el accidente que ocurrió para que mi yo del otro mundo colapsara a tal grado?-pregunto Superman, "el joker te hizo ver con el gas del espantapájaros a Doomsday y lo llevaste a la estratosfera para acabar con el pero resulto ser a quien llevaste a…tu esposa…Louis Laine con tu hijo de 3 meses de embarazo en su vientre" las palabras dejaron en silencio a Superman totalmente en shock por lo escuchado.

-¿Los Invencibles del otro mundo que hay de ellos como se dividieron?-pregunto Escanor esperando una respuesta, "bueno son 12 así que cuando inicio todo tan solo 1 mes después de que Superman inicio los contacto y por 2 días discutieron y pensaron hasta llegar a la obcion de dividirse…7 con el régimen y 5 con la resistencia, los 7 que se fueron eran Escanor, Sasuke, Ichigo, Kaneki, Eren, Genos y Alucard. Y los otros 5 pues ya saben quiénes son Naruto, All Might, Natsu, Trunks y Luffy" lo dicho sorprendió a Los Invencibles "también hay otra cosa cuando los invencibles se dividieron los 7 que fueron con el régimen le quitaron el nombre a su equipo y lo cambiaron por otro llamado…Los Purgadores"

Después de 2 horas de explicar y explicar entre el segundo Batman y Trunks hacia los demás todo llego al punto límite donde se decidió que ayudarían al otro universo que requería su ayuda.

-Un mundo por más que tenga esa obcion que se ve muy eficaz tampoco debe vivir de esa forma El Régimen se acabara de una vez por todas, iremos a otro lugar probablemente similar al nuestro no sabremos que nos espera ahí pero si sabemos que acabaremos con una tiranía que está en una categoría ilimitada es probable que nos separemos en grupos para buscar información o derrotar a los enemigos por separado así que cuídense mutuamente hombro con hombro espalda con espalda y lo más importante no fallen esta es la parte final de un juego en otro mundo tenemos que ganas no le debemos nada al otro universo pero si sabemos que nos necesitan con urgencia lo más inteligente seria enfrentarse a nuestros doble-gangers que estén de parte del Régimen no lo olviden somos Justicia y Venganza ese es nuestro lema-Dijo de forma heroica, motivadora e inspiradora el sermón el Cap. América mientras todos se alistaban y terminaban de preparar la máquina que los transportaría y también a unos dispositivos de tamaño reloj que los ayudarían a transportarse.

El segundo Batman y Trunks estaban preparados y alineados con Los Vengadores de la Justicia y Los Invencibles para viajar al otro universo, listos sin saber que les espera la maquina se encendería enviándolos a todos a otro universo.

**Holaaa xd bueno lo pensé por mucho desde el primer capítulo en realidad sobre una injusticia pero lo pensé bien y yo di cuenta de que sería muy complicado si lo hago desde cero en este universo así que decidí que sería como el videojuego de injusticia, también pensé en una guerra civil y nariz si les guste comenten si la quieren aunque una guerra civil si sería menos complicada porque podríamos también héroes recuperarse totalmente de eso incluso después de la batalla personarse y olvidar las cosas no? Pero con la injusticia tiene que morir mucha gente en realidad y no quiero sacrificar a tantos personajes de forma canónica porque en el otro universo sí podría o podría morir varios personajes de ese mismo universo pero bueno comente den ideas y sugerencias que les gustaría para el próximo cap y si quieren una guerra civil.**


	10. Chapter 9: Injusticia parte 2

**Capítulo 9: Injustice parte 2**

Universo EX-617

Los Vengadores de la Justicia y Los Invencibles junto al Batman y Trunks de otro universo llegarían a su universo.

-WOW me siento…mareado-Dijo Natsu con las manos en la cabeza y de rodillas vomitando por el mareo.

-Que desastre de lugar, ¿en dónde estamos exactamente?-Pregunto Iron Man,"en Gotham City o lo que queda después de la gran batalla que se libró hace 2 años quedo mayormente destruido por la pelea que el Naruto y el Sasuke de mi universo tuvieron" respondió el segundo Batman recordando la batalla.

-¿Y alguno de ellos murió en batalla?-Pregunto Sasuke, "No pero ambos perdieron un brazo Sasuke el derecho y Naruto el izquierdo lo contrario a lo ocurrido en su dimensión" dijo el segundo Trunks.

El segundo Batman usaría un dispositivo en su muñequera para calcular un lugar "Vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea somos un grupo grande síganme los llevare a un lugar seguro" dijo el segundo Batman para empezar a moverse siendo seguido por los demás.

Al llegar al lugar serian emboscados por varios soldados y desde un lugar alto caería alguien ese sería el All Might de este universo "oh…Bruce viejo amigo pensamos que eras el Régimen" dijo el segundo All Might quien se sorprendería al ver que su amigo tuvo éxito en pedir ayuda a otro universo y ver a su yo de otro universo en lo cual ambos se saludarían chocando el puño.

"¿Y…donde están los demás?" preguntó el primer All Might, "están dentro pensábamos que eran El Régimen ya que se activaron los sensores del perímetro" le respondió el segundo All Might, todos entrarían y mientras terminaban de llegar el segundo All Might les avisaba a los miembros de la resistencia que iban hacia allá con la ayuda de otro universo que el segundo Batman y Trunks lograron traer.

Todos llegarían y se encontrarían con sus doble-gangers o por lo menos los que estaban se saludarían y empezarían a hablar y discutir sobre la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Que horrible que perdieras tu brazo amigo pero al menos tienes uno artificial hecho de tejido artificial es casi cuando tenía el brazo en mi mundo hecho de las células del primer hokage-dijo el primer Naruto al segundo Naruto que le respondería de igual forma.

El segundo Naruto tendría 5 años más de diferencia que el primero además de tener su brazos izquierdo con vendas tendría el cabello bastante largo tanto como el de su padre Minato Namikaze.

Los miembros de los invencibles que están en la resistencia teniendo sus 5 años de diferencia estaban demasiado cambiados como All Might tendría el pelo tan largo que se lo sujetaría con una coleta y tendría algo de barba, Natsu tendría el pelo bastante largo tanto que le llegaría a la cintura al estilo de Madara, Trunks tendría el pelo tan largo como lo tuvo en la saga de Cell y Luffy tendría el pelo bastante largo que le llegaría a los hombros.

-Bien explíquenos como los derrotaremos o por lo menos dígannos detalladamente todo lo ocurrido en estos 5 años-dijo Sasuke

"En el primer año Superman saco del poder a casi todos los gobernantes en el mundo, le rompió la espalda a Batman, en el segundo año los Green Lanters Corps. Y Shield fueron eliminadas totalmente de la existencia cuando lanzamos el contraataque al Régimen, Shield y los Green Lanters ya no existen, Superman estaba cerca de ser derrotado hasta que…se puso un anillo de los Yellow Lanters su poder aumento descomunalmente durante esa batalla Superman al pelear con Hulk en modo inmortal Hulk, lo considero un peligro para la vida así que lo desterró del planeta lo envió al espacio tratamos de liberarlo pero no pudimos, en el tercer año John Constantine se nos unió hubieron horribles batallas muchos murieron incluso Sasuke le corto las manos a Dr. Strange y lo encerraron en la Zona Negativa, en el cuarto año los mismísimos dioses del Olimpo intervinieron en la guerra y en ese año…Iron…no…Tony Stark murió Superman atravesó su estómago en una dura batalla que ambos tuvieron, en el quinto y último año Alfred el mayordomo de Batman lamentablemente murió…estuvimos cerca de acabar con el Régimen pero lamentablemente no pudimos matar a Superman era nuestro viejo compañero en ese o más bien es este es donde decidimos pedir ayuda a otro universo a ustedes por favor…AYUDENOS!" dijo el segundo All Might con lágrimas en los ojos por recordar esos 5 años tan devastadores que dividieron una gran familia.

Los héroes del otro universo quedaron atónicos ante las palabras del segundo All Might incluso quedando triste.

-Esta tiranía acabara de una vez por todas!-Dijo el primer All Might

-Bien primero que nada les anuncio varias cosas antes de acabar con el Régimen Mañana por la tarde habrá una reunión/desfile en la isla Striker del Régimen completo junto a su ejército nosotros ya logramos reunir el nuestro solo nos faltaba potencia en la línea de defensa primaria ósea nosotros y ustedes-Dijo el segundo Cap. América.

"hecho mañana iremos a la batalla final…mañana se acaba esta distopia de una vez por todas" el segundo All Might se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie sonriendo nuevamente pero esta vez su sonrisa era enorme haciendo que el segundo Trunks, Naruto y Batman se asombran ante esto ya que desde el cuarto año All Might no volvió a sonreír como antes desde que Tony stark murió quien era un buen amigo para él esa sonrisa, demostraba una cosa demostraba esperanza total para sus compañeros, "viejo amigo…al ver tu sonrisa mis ganas de pelear como lo hacía en mis años dorados han vuelto te lo agradezco…HAAAAAAAAAAA" el segundo Trunks después de decir eso se transformaría en Súper Saiyajin Blue Evolution quien sería seguido por Naruto transformándose en modo chakra bijuu de kurama fase 3 con modo sabio. Ambos emitirían una enorme cantidad de poder en el momento de terminar de descargar ese poder ambos dirían al mismo tiempo que es hora de entrenar para la batalla de mañana todos asentirían eso llendo a la sala de entrenamiento artificial la sala estaba muy llena de héroes pero era lo suficientemente amplia.

Durante horas y horas entrenaron todos hasta que llegó la hora de descansar sintiéndose cansados pero fortalecidos ante el entrenamiento.

Salón de La Justicia

"¿Se puede saber para que me despertaste a estas horas de la madrugada son las 4 de la madrugada quiero dormir en paz dime de una vez para que me despertaste?" Superman quien se presentó molesto y agotado pregunto a su compañero Genos, "hubo una irregularidad molecular dimensional" dijo sin voltear a ver a Superman, "¿significa que algo entro a nuestro mundo?" antes de continuar fue interrumpido por alguien que estaba en las sombras inclinado hacia la pared un hombre con una cabellera tan larga que le llegaría a las caderas su rostro por un momento era similar al de Madara uno de sus ojos era morado con anillos negros tenía una katana y un brazo derecho robótico era Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-le pregunto Superman,"pensé que se darían cuanta tarde o temprano de eso de que una energía muy rara llego al planeta y con mi Rinnegan logre reconocer esas energías son las de Naruto y Trunks" había dicho para abrir los ojos y empezar a caminar hacia sus 2 compañeros, "¿entonces esos 2 siguen activos después del ultimo momento?" Dijo otra voz que entraba a la sala un hombre de 3 metros con un cabello que le llegaba a los hombros y un enorme bigote junto a una larga barba era Escanor, "recibiste mi mensaje grandulón" le dijo Superman, "claro de lo contrario ¿porque estaría a estas horas por aquí? Le respondió Escanor.

-Donde me quede bueno… lo que sea esas energías estaban muy altas siendo de Naruto y Trunks pero ¿qué pasa con las dimensionales? Tengo una teoría y es que cuando Trunks y Batman se infiltraron y robaron el artefacto dimensional fueron a otro universo y es que pidieron ayuda a las personas de ahí y volvió con ellos- dijo Genos pulsando rápidamente los teclados del gran computador.

"Umm tiene mucha lógica ya no puede la resistencia con nosotros y tuvieron que pedir ayuda pero la pregunta es qué ¿Qué clase de personas trajo si son distintas a nosotros o…que son de un universo gemelo donde tengamos nuestros doble-gangers exactos? Dijo Escanor rascándose su larga barba, "por lo que vi con mi doujutsu las firmas de chakra eran similares a las nuestras así que deben ser de un universo gemelo" dijo Sasuke para abrir su Rinnegan.

"Reúnan a los demás tengo un plan y el plan está involucrado con el evento de la tarde organizaremos una estrategia, Genos dile a Cyborg que prepare a los soldados…tendremos que encargarnos de unas ratas" dijo Superman para irse volando lentamente con sus ojos rojos de la visión de calor.

Refugio Seguro 2:00 PM

"Fueron 5 años dolorosos perdieron seres amados, amigos, familia, compañeros fueron traicionados de lo peor pero esta tiranía se acaba hoy no mas Régimen…no más Purgadores…no más muertes y sangre …no más perdidas…no más peleas hoy ganaremos esta guerra de 5 años, una guerra mundial que les quito el honor y la dignidad esta Injustica hoy termina." Lo dicho por Naruto motivo a todos los presentes quienes se preparaban para la batalla que se avecina todos listos se van camino a la isla Striker para la última pelea de sus vidas, la pelea por el control, por el mundo.


	11. Chapter 10: Injusticia parte 3

**Capítulo 10: Injustice parte 3**

La resistencia junto a los héroes del otro universo se preparan saliendo del refugio hacia los botes y naves dirigiéndose hacia la isla Striker, durante el camino estarían hablando los héroes sobre la situación.

"¿Una pregunta que fue de mi hermana y de mí?" Quicksilver les había preguntado a los miembros de la resistencia quienes les respondieron que en el 2 año el y Wanda representaron un peligro potencial así que Superman, Sasuke, Flash y Zatana quien los había traicionado porque se enamoró de Sasuke pero en ese tiempo era doble agente los 4 juntos mataron a Quicksilver y Scarlet Witch, al decir eso tanto Pietro como Wanda se miraron preocupados mutuamente pero Wanda en su mente sentía odio hacia Zatana quien consideraba amiga y rival estaba decepcionada de la Zatana de este universo jurando matarla.

"Saben hay algunas cosas que no les dijimos como que aun Superman tiene puesto el anillo de los Yellow Lanters, Sasuke en un bolsillo tiene guardado 2 anillos de Lanters uno rojo y uno amarrillo el rojo lo recibió cuando Atrocitus se les unió, Escanor tiene un anillo de los White lanters aumentando demasiado su poder convirtiéndose en el miembro más poderoso del régimen además en el 3 año Escanor mato a Sentry ahí fue donde obtuvo el anillo, Eren y Kaneki tiene un anillo de Yellow Lanters , Ichigo mato en el 4 año a Dr. Fate y le robo su casco y lo usa actualmente teniendo un abrumador poder, Genos mato por si solo a Brainiac y robo su interfaz de inteligencia nivel 12 y la tecnología superando a cyborg y stark juntos en tecnología se convirtió en el ser tecnológico más avanzado existente, Alucard robo la fuerza fénix y ahora es un ser intocable nada lo detiene, Lex Luthor es nuestro aliado en este universo es bueno de hecho justo ahora nos está mandando información sobre el evento en la isla Striker, Los guardianes de la galaxia junto a los nova corps vinieron en nuestra ayuda en el año 3 pero…tanto los guardianes como los nova corps fueron destruidos reducidos a cenizas por Escanor cuando se puso por primera vez el anillo uso su Shunshine combinado con la energía del anillo hizo una enorme luz de 1 kilómetro completo eliminándolos a todos" después de que el segundo Cap. América dijera eso los del otro universo se molestarían más motivándose a la batalla.

-Ami me dejan a mi contraparte-dijo Sasuke quien sería copiado por Escanor, Ichigo, Genos, Kaneki, Eren y Alucard.

Al cabo de un rato llegarían a la isla donde desde las naves se lanzarían al ataque y desde el mar junto al segundo Aquaman quien traería un ejército de cangrejos gigantes atacarían la batalla empezó todos estarían ganando muy rápido en realidad, "oigan…esto es demasiado fácil ¿no creen que es muy sospecho?" dijo el segundo Naruto para luego después de lo dicho por el todo explotaría sorpresivamente saliendo de la nada naves soldados y robots de manera masiva atacando a todos el impacto es demasiado nadie se esperó esto de repente en el cielo habría una enrome nave de la cual la parte trasera de abriría y dejaría mostrar a todos los miembros del Régimen junto a los Purgadores quienes saltarían de la nave para enfrentarse a la resistencia y a los héroes del otro universo.

La batalla había comenzado golpes, sangre, patadas había una pelea por donde se mirara en lado estaban el segundo Spiderman y el primer Spiderman luchando contra Dr. Doom por otro estaban el primer y segundo Cap América luchando contra Red Skull y Barón Zemo en otro Hulk contra Doomsday por otro Iron Man contra el segundo Genos quien tiene mucha ventaja en el extremo de la isla estarían los dos Narutos luchando con varios soldados del ejército por otro lado estaban el primer Superman y el primer Shazam luchando contra algunos robots gigantes en eso el segundo Flash llegaría frente a ambos Batmans explicándoles de abandono el régimen y que se rinde pero les informa que el segundo Superman mato al segundo Shazam.

En el centro de la isla están el primer Sasuke, Ichigo, Kaneki, Eren, Escanor, Genos y Alucard luchando con una enorme cantidad de soldados y tanques del ejército los cuales los derrotan rápidamente "bien… ¿eso es todo de verdad no tiene más?" menciono burlonamente Alucard para luego una voz responderle "no tenías que preguntar lo que ya sabias inmundo animal" todos voltearían hacia donde estaba la voz y se quedarían sorprendidos al ver encima de una enorme roca a 7 personas pero no eran cualquier personas eran sus doble-gangers estaban frente a frente rostro con rosto cuando se acercaron ambos Escanors cara a cara al igual que los demás con sus duplicados.

-Ay pobre de ti cosita débil hasta aquí me huele a tu debilidad-dijo sarcástica y soberbiamente el segundo Escanor al primero Escanor en donde el primero solo ignoro el comentario y lo mira seriamente

-¿Cómo es posible que vuelvas a recaer en la oscuridad infeliz?-dijo el primer Sasuke indignado al segundo Sasuke, "y eso a ti qué diablos te importa metiste la nariz donde no debías ahora…sufrirás por eso" le respondió el segundo Sasuke

-Si el sensei me enseño algo muy útil fue nunca dañar a los civiles o más bien ambos mutuamente nos lo enseñamos-dijo el primer Genos al segundo Genos quien solo lo observaba y analizaba

-Igual que en los tiempos oscuros ¿no? –le dijo el primer Eren al segundo quien le respondió igual

-No debiste formar parte de esta locura pudiste razonar-le dijo el primer Kaneki al segundo Kaneki "pero a veces si lo piensas bien te das cuenta de que es lo correcto tu eres un ciego total" le respondió el segundo Kaneki

-Creo que estas del bando equivocado-le respondió el segundo Alucard al primer Alucard que solo estaba viéndolo con indiferencia

-Eres una deshonra total ¿qué pensaría Rukia? –dijo molesto el primer Ichigo al segundo Ichigo quien solo le sonrió de forma sombría

El segundo Genos traía el pelo bastante corto y su traje armadura era de cuerpo completo además de que es muy blindada haciendo que se vea muy robusto con tanto metal pareciéndose al traje de Lex Luthor de lo robusto que se ve y más alto que su contra parte cubriéndole hasta la boca y nariz, Eren tenía el pelo bastante largo que estaba sujetado con una coleta y tendría algo de barba y bigote justo como lo tenía cuando estaba con Ymir Fritz , Kaneki tendría cabello largo hasta la espalda y seria de color gris oscuro como cuando estaba trabajando con el CCG, Alucard tendría pelo tan largo que el llegaría a los tobillos y ya no usaría su enorme sombrero rojo pero tendría algo de barba y bigote , Ichigo tendría el pelo tan largo que el cubriría parte de la cara y le llegaría un poco más allá de los hombros.

Una roca caería alertando a cada uno de los presentes haciendo que iniciara la batalla.

Una enorme onda expansiva ocurrió y cada uno se divido por varias partes para luchar con sus duplicados, los 2 Erens estaban luchando con sus equipos de manobras tridimensionales tecnológicos sin transformarse ambos estarían dando cada corte con rapidez y fuerza incluso debajo de las cuchillas de las armas se tenía un pequeño cañón significando un arma de fuego donde se dispararían y se atinarían algunas veces pero no sería nada grave y mucho menos con su regeneración.

Los dos Kanekis estarían luchando con sus kagunes dándose pero se regenerarían lo más antes posible hasta que quedarían forcejeando "reacciona de una vez bruto inepto idiota…o lo hare yo por la fuerza" le dijo el primer Kaneki al segundo Kaneki quien este le daría un cabezazo y con su kagune lo tomaría y lo arrojaría hacia unos escombros y se dirigiría rápido para golpearlo violentamente hasta que el primer Kaneki tomaría con fuerza sus brazos y se los partiría completamente para luego con su kagune darle un gran golpe mandándolo lejos.

Ambos Genos estarían dándose grandes golpes, disparos y fuego explosivo donde los golpes eran tan fuertes que rompían la barrera del sonido.

-Eres fuerte…pero no lo suficiente-dijo el segundo Genos para que luego de su pecho saliera un enorme rayo incinerador al estilo de Iron Man solo que sería más de fuego explosivo que un rayo lastimando al primer Genos haciendo que quede muy lastimado.

Los dos Ichigos tendrían una gran batalla dándose fuertes ataques con sus espadas el primer Ichigo le cortaría un poco la espalda al segundo Ichigo quien usaría la máscara de Hollow para enfrentarse a su contra parte que también usaría la máscara, la batalla es brutal evolucionando la máscara de Hollow a la segunda fase la espada de ambos cambiaria a una katana completamente negra con una cadena enrollada en sus brazos derechos ambos se lanzarían para chocar con fuerza sus espadas y dirían al mismo tiempo "Bankai".

Los 2 Alucards estarían dándose unas buenas rondas de disparos y golpes incluso ambos usarían su antigua espada para luchar el primer Alucard usaría su poder de los perros demoniacos para cortar a la mitad al segundo Alucard pero este se regeneraría para darle una lluvia de balas destruyendo el cuerpo del primer Alucard "eres muy hábil pero te faltan 5 años de experiencia" dijo en tono burlón y arrogante el segundo Alucard, el primero Alucard usaría su espada para cortar al segundo pero este bloquearía con su espada cada ataque .

Los 2 Sasukes estarían simplemente de pie frente a frente mirándose significando que estaban teniendo una batalla de Genjutsu que ya había durado varios minutos hasta que ambos Sasukes saldrían cansados y agotados "a…aa…ya es hora de luchar enserio" dijo el primer Sasuke para luego activar su Mangekyou Sharingan en ambos ojos y el segundo haría lo mismo se lanzan ambos al ataque dándose fuertes golpes lanzándose shurikens los cuales contrarrestarían "estilo de fuego jutsu gran bola de fuego" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para chocar sus técnicas de fuego haciendo una enorme explosión los dos activarían sus marcas malditas en segunda fase dándose con más fuerza los golpes "Amaterasu" dijo el primer Sasuke quemando al segundo pero este con su Mangekyou lo disolvería y con su brazo mecánico le daría un fuerte golpe en el rostro al primer Sasuke, ambos activarían parte del Susano tan solo el torso e iniciarían una batalla monstruosa.

Los dos Escanors se estarían golpeando con fuerza sin usar sus tesoros sagrados lanzándose llamaradas constantes y cruel suns al pasar tiempo de la batalla usarían sus armas dándose constantemente muchas estocadas hiriéndose mucho "admiro tu pasión por tu poder pero ya acabo todo aquí...Cruel Sun!" dijo el segundo Escanor para mandar a volar al primer Escanor donde estaban el primer Sasuke y Genos en donde los demás del otro universo también caerían en ese lugar.

"Son fuertes los reconocemos pero nosotros tenemos la ventaja" dijeron los otros del segundo universo, el primer Sasuke sacaría de sus bolsillos 2 anillos uno rojo y otro amarillo de los lanters se los pondría y su vestimenta seria negra mayormente pero con líneas y bordes rojos combinados con amarillo empezando a elevarse por el aire, Eren y Kaneki se pondrían los anillos amarillos y su vestimenta seria negra y amarilla, Genos usaría un maletín lleno de nanotecnología cuántica de vibranium similar al Hulkbuster de lo enorme que es, Ichigo se pondría el casco de saliéndole una capa dorada con negro y empezaría a brillar , Alucard activaría la energía fénix completa y Escanor se pondría su anillo blanco haciendo que su armadura sea blanca brillosa elevándose mostrándose como el más poderoso.

Los doble-gangers de ellos 7 habían elevado sus poderes mucho más allá de lo previsto y aun no utilizan todo su poder sin los power ups una dura pero difícil batalla se avecina y el primer Superman vería todo desde lejos pronto todo podría acabar todo depende de un hilo en lo siguente.


	12. Niveles de Poder Y Explicaciones

**Niveles de poder y explicaciones**

Como verán algunos se preguntaran quienes son más poderosos de los inventarios porque aquí se los explicare, dato importante estos niveles de poder se basan en el personaje al final de su vida como por ejemplo el poder Naruto estamos el que tiene actualmente en boruto ósea mucho o el de Escanor que pesa de que murió es un enorme poder.

También explicamos los niveles de poder desde el más débil hasta el más fuerte.

**KANEKI: nivel de poder 115,000 este vendedor es el nivel de poder de Kaneki en su forma base con sus kagunes normales pero cuando se pone en modo kakuja su nivel de poder aumenta a 180,000 en donde todas sus habilidades, fuerza se disparan hasta las nubes a estas alturas Kaneki es más fuerte que la mitad de los Vengadores de la Justicia hasta que entra en modo Último donde casi todo su cuerpo se cubre de quinqué y tiene 8 kagunes en forma de estrellas su nivel de poder serio 301.100 un nivel de poder bastante alto más fuerte que la gran mayoría de Vengadores de la Justicia.**

**EREN: nivel de poder 50,000 este sería su nivel de poder sin transformar solo usando sus habilidades de entrenamientos, reflejos, estrategia y el equipo de maniobras 3D Kaneki podría ser un vencer a algunos pocos Vengadores de la Justicia así, En su forma de Titán su nivel de poder aumentará aproximadamente hasta los 185,000 superando por poco a Kaneki en su forma principal con resistencia de su piel su poder aumentará hasta 195,000 haciéndolo capaz de resistir más los desafíos, con el poder del Titán fundador, coordinada y Titan martillo habilidad que aún no desbloquea y lamento el spoiler su poder aumentar hasta los 290,000 incluso perdiendo su piel aumenta hasta los 295,000 pero en modo Berserker su poder serio la combinación de todo lo anterior mencionada resistencia, Titan martillo, fundador coordenada su poder aumenta hasta los 398.000 siendo por muy superior a Kaneki.**

**GENOS: a continuación Genos estará casi rivalizando con Alucard ya que sus niveles de poder son casi iguales. Su nivel de poder en su armadura normal del día al día es de 210,000 cuando llego utiliza la armadura anti-saitama o más bien en este fanfic como lo llamo anti-villanos su poder aumenta hasta los 350,000 dándole un increíble poder para derrotar a casi todos en lo que se refiere a villanos incluidos otros miembros de Los vengadores de la justicia, con su armadura de oscuridad de alta tecnología de monstruos su poder se eleva hasta los 495.000 siendo demasiado superior a Kaneki y Eren.**

**ALUCARD: como dije Genos está rivalizando con Alucard en ciertos puntos así como el nivel de poder de Alucard sin usar sus pistolas nada más que sus manos es de 208,000 pero cuando usas sus pistolas su nivel de poder es de 290,000 teniendo una inmensa resistencia y regeneración ante cualquier ataque cuando desata el poder de los perros infernales su poder aumentar hasta los 360.000 teniendo un aumento considerable y superando a Genos, pero cuando Alucard accede a su forma original el conde Drácula su poder se dispara de una manea conmensurable hasta los 606.606 teniendo el control de los muertos del pasado y sus poderes infernales se extienden hasta donde el desee.**

**LUFFY: el nivel de poder de Luffy en su forma base es de 100,000 usando todas sus técnicas y habilidades pero cuando pasa a Gear Second su poder sube a los 220,000 siendo bastante poderoso pero cuando activa el Haki su poder junto a Gear Second es de 240,000 sus ataques serian demasiado fuertes en lo cual pocos pueden resistir un combo rápido de sus golpes, en Gear Four su poder se dispara hasta los 480.000 dando un gran cambio de poder que los Vengadores de la Justicia les costaría rivalizar pero cuando pasa un Gear Four Snakeman su poder aumenta hasta los 655.000 siendo capaz de redirigir los golpes a voluntad y estirarlos hasta un punto dado con una extrema resistencia y fuerza.**

**NATSU: en su forma base el poder de Natsu es de 200,000 teniendo un buen poder en su forma inicial hasta que se pone en Modo Rey Dragón de Fuego en donde su poder supera los 405,000 un gran salto de poder siendo capaz de derrotar a más de La mitad de los Vengadores de la Justicia hasta que entra en modo Dragón Forzar su poder se modifica hasta el triple incluso su apariencia cambia teniendo escamas en el cuerpo y hasta alas de dragón y su poder ni se diga aumenta hasta los 700.000 de por sí solo Natsu es capaz de acabar con seres demasiados poderosos incluso más que él.**

**ALL MIGHT: algunos dirán que Natsu incluso Luffy superan a All Might pero quienes saben bien del manga incluso de la imaginación si All Might no hubiera recibido la herida sería mucho más poderoso tanto en anime como manga siendo su nivel de poder de 500,000 sin su herida tan solo ese es su poder pero con su herida el poder sería de 300,000 pero no la tiene así que se queda en 500,000 cuando se activa One For All al 1,000,000% aparecerán alrededor de los relámpagos amarillos y sus músculos aumentan un poco mostrando que el poder se vende de su cuerpo un poco y su nivel de poder aumenta hasta los 777.777 siendo bastante poderoso teniendo pocos rivales.**

**ICHIGO: en su forma inicial Ichigo tiene un nivel de poder de 300,000 bastante alto para el pero cuando activa la máscara Hollow su poder sube a los 400,000 rivalizando con Natsu en Modo Rey Dragón de Fuego cuando pasa a la transformación Hollow su poder Aumenta a los 500.000 rivalizando con All Might en su One For All en 100% cuando entra en modo Basto Lorde su poder aumenta a los 730.000 superando a All Might, en su forma Getsuga Tenshou Final su poder pasa a los 980.000 convirtiéndose en uno de los 4 más poderosos del grupo o como los llamados los Vengadores de la Justicia de los 12 Invencibles los 4 más poderosos llamados los 4 Pilares del Caos.**

**SASUKE: Sasuke está casi rivalizando con Trunks en su forma inicial con Sharingan de 3 tomoes su poder es de 303,000 un buen nivel de poder en realidad cuando pasa a la Marca Maldita junto al Sharingan ordinario su poder sube a 390,000 pero con el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno y marca maldita su poder sube a los 690.000 un enorme poder proveniente de uno de los 4 pilares del caos ahora cuando pasa a Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno junto a Rinne Mangekyou Sharingan en su otro ojo más la marca Maldita su poder llega a los 1.000.000 rivalizando Un poco con Ichigo siendo el tercer más poderoso de Los Invencibles capaz de derrotar por si solo si lo desea a Todos los Vengadores de la Justicia.**

**TRONCOS: sé que puede parecer injusto pero yo me baso en los datos recolectados y en nuestro propio criterio de niveles de poder pero aun así Trunks es de los más poderosos solo le falta un poco más de poder pero sigue siendo de los más poderosos rivalizando con el del puesto 2 y tiene la capacidad de derrotarlo aunque puede ser cuestión de suerte y estrategia en poder bueno el poder de Trunks en su forma normal es de 210,000 es bueno su poder pero no es suficiente para terminar con algunos anteriores en ese estado por lo que pasa al SSJ1 su nivel pasa a los 300,000 un enorme aumento de poder pero aún no suficiente luego pasa súper Saiyajin lo utilizo cuando lucho con celular el cual es su poder es de 350,000, SSJ2 es un nivel de poder más avanzado para Trunks el cual es de 410.000 modificando su velocidad y potencia en ataque,SSJ3 el poder de esta transformación de Trunks es de 520,000 gran cantidad para Trunks hasta que pasa al Súper Saiyajin Dios, donde su selección cambia un poco y su cabello se pone rojo y su poder es de 690,000 un gran aumento para Trunks rivaliza con All Might en esta forma, Semi Súper Saiyajin Blue en esta forma su pelo vuelve a ser amarillo solo que más largo y puntiagudo un aura amarrilla y luego otra azul lo rodean dándole increíble poder que es de 798.000 siendo este un punto muy poderoso hasta que pasa al Súper Saiyajin Blue en donde su poder aumenta a los 900.000 en este punto rivaliza con Ichigo en su última forma ya por si Trunks es capaz de terminar con Los Vengadores de la Justicia si se lo propone ahora su última y más poderosa transformación Súper Saiyajin Blue Evolution la misma evolución del azul que su padre vegeta despertar en el torneo del poder esta evolución están poderosa por sí, si Trunks fuera villano y estaría solo el en ese mundo él lo gobernaría ya que su total es de 1.060.000 a este punto sería imposible de que algún miembro del mundo de Marvel o DC hablando de héroes lo puede vencer en un taque directo o un mano a mano 1 vs 1 o incluso varios vs 1.000 a este punto sería imposible de algún miembro del mundo de Marvel o DC hablando de héroes lo que puede vencer en una dirección directa o una mano a mano 1 vs 1 o incluso varios vs 1.000 a este punto sería imposible de algún miembro del mundo de Marvel o DC hablando de héroes lo que puede vencer en una dirección directa o una mano a mano 1 vs 1 o incluso varios vs 1.**

**NARUTO: este sería el segundo miembro más poderoso de los Invencibles el cual es total en forma inicial seria 290,000 hasta que pasa al manto rojo de chakra del Kyubi en 9 colas el cual sería su total de 498,000 una enorme cantidad de poder y si lo fusiona con el modo sabio de los sapos su poder de senjutsu y de bestia con cola juntos es de 610.000 una gran cantidad de poder y rivalizando con Natsu en Dragón Forcé, en su modo Chakra dorado del Kyubi en su primera forma su nivel de poder se dispara a 812.000, en su estado modo Chakra dorado del Kyubi en segunda forma con modo sabio su poder pasa a los 950.000 siendo a este punto demasiado poderoso,Modo Chakra dorado de las 9 bestias con cola con modo sabio de los 6 caminos esta es la última forma que Naruto obtuvo durante la guerra en la batalla de Madara cuando el Rikudou los ayudo a él y Sasuke tienen un poder divino e inmenso de un total de 1.100.000 ya este punto es demasiado poderoso si Naruto lo desea puede terminar con seres como galactus o gracias o lado oscuro o trigón.**

**ESCANOR: ya era obvio de que Escanor tendrá en el primer puesto puesto el poder de la gracia del Shunshine que tiene le otorga el máximo de los máximos poderes El duro de los duros Escanor es más poderoso de los invencibles con tan solo en su forma musculosa normal su nivel de poder es de 870.000 una gran cantidad de poder para el señor bigotes con esteroides ahora en su forma de casi medio día que ahora puede usar cuando quiera en esta forma de Semi medio día su poder incrementa a los 999.999 ya a este punto supera a Ichigo y Sasuke de todas las maneras pero su forma The One su poder incrementa a los 1.200.000 ya para este punto es invencible para cada miembro de los Invencibles pero ahora en el estado más poderoso del todopoderoso es de 2.000.000 ya aquí si Escanor fuera de un villano y estaría solo en ese mundo si lo que quiere es simplemente serio el dios del mundo.**

Buenooooo feliz año 2020 perder algo tarde y yo tarde o más bien atrase con esta teoría tranquilos que pronto les traigo el cap 11 ese será bien largo xd como verán mi base en datos oficiales de lso personajes según sus habilidades y fuerza y también en mi propio criterio personal hice lo más que pude para que fuera del justo espero así les guste ya saben que me pueden comentar sobre estos niveles de poder.


End file.
